Such a Mystery
by wond-derr
Summary: Maycee Hue is a lost girl who is looking for something she doesn't know. Getting invovled with Dougie Poynter seems like a bad idea, but she doesn't know that he is exactly what she is looking for. Dougie McFly story.
1. Sneak Peak

_Chapter One: Sneak Peak_

Shuffling my feet to the car, my impatient Aunt Shanae beeped her horn; signaling me to move faster. I rolled my eyes and continued walking at my own speed. When I got into the car she looked at me with a frown.

"Now I know this is hard for you, but the hard part will be over soon." She said trying to comfort my horrible mood. I just responded with a small smile and nodded, then turned my face to the window.

The sky filled with a light shade of gray, and peeks of sunlight tried to peer threw the clouds. It was about a 10 minute drive and we arrived to my new school. As the car came to a stop I paused before getting out. My eyes were glimpsing around the view of the school. Other students were arriving, walking from the student parking lot. Most of them walked in pairs, or groups. I let out a sigh before opening the door and dragging my unwillingly self out of the car.

"Good luck."

"Thanks Shanae." I said with a smile before pushing the door shut. A wind blew and gave me a shiver. Wrapping my hands around my arms I walked slowly to the doors of the school.

Inside the school there were students everywhere, all either at their lockers or standing off to the side socializing. I took myself down the halls, keeping an eye out for the main office. I felt so out of place and lost, and it must of looked that way because people did nothing but stare when I walked by. Nervously, I ran my fingers through my dark brown hair and tried to speed up my pace. Soon enough, I found the door that labeled **MAIN OFFICE**. I opened the door and gave a sigh of relief.

"May I help you dear?" kindly asked the lady at the desk.

I nodded, "Um… yeah. This is my first day and I don't have a schedule."

She smiled and searched threw the folders on her side, "Mmm, here we are," she said while she took out a paper and handed it to me.

"Your first class is just down the hall, it's the second door on the right. But, if you'd like I could take you down there myself."

"Yes please." I replied fast.

She chuckled and got off her chair and led me out the door and down the hall. When we reached the door it seemed that class has already started.

"Excuse me Mr. Brooks." The lady said politely as she knocked on the side of the door. "We have your new student right here." She looked at me and gestured her hand for me to come forward.

I walked nervously into the class and I could feel the eyes of all the students on me. Mr. Brooks took the paper the office lady handed to him and nodded.

"Thank you Mrs. Ferm." Said Mr. Brooks, the lady nodded and walked out.

"Okay," the teacher muttered as he read the paper, "Maycee Hue, is it?" he asked looking at me threw his thick lined glasses.

"Yes." I whispered silently.

"Don't be shy now dear, go take a seat over next to Sasha."

I followed the path of his finger to the empty desk that was next to the girl called Sasha.

With eyes still watching my every move, I uneasily took a seat. Looking around the room people was finally turning their attention away from me. I starred at the board, Mr. Brooks was writing on, blankly.

"So you're new right?" whispered someone next to me.

I turned my head and saw it was the dark red head called Sasha. "Yeah." I whispered back nervously.

"You're American?" she asked, still whispering.

"Yeah." I repeated.

She giggled quietly and shook her head, "do you know any other words?"

I gave a friendly smile, "sure do."

"Wow, two words now?" she giggled out.

I laughed silently with her; maybe this wouldn't be so bad. At least someone was talking to me. "Sorry," I apologized with a smile.

"It's alright, so what's your next class?"

"Um," I mumbled while taking a peek at my schedule. "Biology, Pre Cal, and then lunch."

She was about to say something until Mr. Brooks interrupted.

"Excuse me ladies, but I assure you this isn't the time for socializing. Your test is coming up and I'm sure you don't want to fail it. Do you have these notes down girls?" he said with a strong tone.

"Sure do Mr. B." Sasha said relaxed while she held up her note book.

He hesitantly raised his eye brows and turned his head, and his stinging eyes, at me.

"And you Miss Hue?"

I just looked at him blandly and shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I don't have them down yet."

"Well," he shook his head, "seeing this is your first day I'll let you off with a warning Miss Hue. I don't know how you people act in the states but, here in England we don't tolerate slackers." Mr. Brooks said calmly, but harshly. "Now, I don't mean to be a bloke to you Miss Hue, just know that I don't put up with non-sense. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded, "yes sir." My voice was soft and shaky.

He gave one nod and turned back to the board.

"Maycee," the teacher began again, "do you mind giving me all the countries that were Allies in World War II?"

Tapping my pencil nervously on my desk I began to think.

"Um… The _big four_ of the Allies were: England, America, France, and the Soviet Union. The other Allied nations included: New Zealand, Australia, Belgium, Greece, Denmark, Bolivia, Mexico, Netherlands, Brazil, Norway, Canada, Poland, South Africa, China, and… Yugoslavia."

After I finished Mr. Brooks turned away from the board and focused his attention back at me. He grinned a little and nodded pleasingly.

"Well, I guess I won't be seeing much slack from you after all Miss Hue." His enlightened tone made me relax.

"Nope." I said with a proud tone. He smiled and began writing on the board.

I began copying the notes that were already written on the board and Sasha leaned closer to my desk.

"So the American can talk." She said friendly.

"Yeah." I replied with my one work answer while jotting down in my note book.

"Uh!" she groaned.

I turned my head to her and smiled, "we'll talk at lunch?"

She smiled and nodded.

My next two classes were awkward and boring. Bio was simply a recap of last year, and Pre Cal was going to be a small challenge, but I'll cope. Overall, the beginning of this first day was going fairly well. Everyone seems to have something to ask, and I have something to ask back. By lunch, I got my tray and found Sasha waving her hand to get my attention.

When I got to the table she patted on the stool next to her and I took a seat. She introduced me to all her friends at the table.

"This is Zach, Reyna, Jennifer, Kane, Taylor, and Josh." As she spoke each name, she pointed to the person.

Zach had black hair and a perfect shade of green eyes, Reyna was an average blonde, with big pretty blue eyes, Jennifer looked like one of the smarter ones; red curly hair and hazel eyes behind glasses, Kane had dark brown hair that fell to his face, and the one eye that wasn't hidden behind his hair was a gray. Taylor had cool hair; bleached blonde hair with brown hair layered underneath, and Josh was the jock looking; muscles, short brown hair and brown eyes.

"So, how's the first day so far?" Sasha asked as she popped a chip into her mouth.

"Good I guess." I replied while I stirred my peas around on my plate.

"Not very convincing," kindly said Taylor.

I looked at her and smiled, "yeah I know."

"It'll get better." Sasha said with a convincing smile.

I nodded and moved my eyes around the room; examining everything in the room. The noise level was typical, loud. Across the room was one table, with only one person sitting at it. And he wasn't just any person; he was a good looking one. I starred at him aimlessly, examining everything I could see. His hair was kind of like Kanes; his bangs fell in front of his face. Except his hair wasn't the same color, more of a light brown, and then the bangs that fell in front of his face was bleached perfectly blonde. He was writing something in his notebook, with his lunch tray pushed to the side. When I started to watch him more closely it was like he could see that I was starring, because he stopped writing, and then slowly lifted his head from his tablet and his eyes were starring straight at mine.

Something told me to look away but I just froze and kept my eyes locked to his. After a couple seconds I pulled my head away from his view and dropped my eyes to the plate in front of me. After a couple seconds I peeked my eyes back up to see if he was still starring; he wasn't. I put my head back in the view of everyone at the table; no one was paying attention though. They were each caught up with something with each other. After awhile I went to throw my tray away and sat back down waiting patiently for the bell to sound. But the only thing racing threw my mind was the mysterious boy that sat alone. I turned my head to get a quick glimpse at him and when I turned my view to him he caught me to the punch; he was starring directly at me with an attractive smirk on his face. Quickly, I tore my eyes away from his view and looked at Sasha.

Curiosity got the best of me, "who's that?" I asked her.

"Who's who?" she said dazed.

"The boy who is sitting alone; he's across the room."

She started to scan the room and finally got who I was talking about. She turned her gaze back to me and a grin wiped across her smooth face, "that's Dougie Poynter." She said slowly.

"What's with the dramatic tone?" I pointed out.

"Well, he's a mystery really. Good looking… very good looking." She corrected, "But he's a weird one. Gets in trouble a lot, and picked on sometimes."

"Don't he have any friends?" I asked while looking at him.

"Yeah.." she said hesitantly, "but I really don't know why he's sitting alone, see--he's a weird one."

"No." I disagreed, "just, like you said, a mystery." I gave her smile and looked back at the boy across the room.

* * *

  
to be conintued in _chapter two: any clues? _REEVVIEEEWW!


	2. Any Clues?

**a/n: **wowzers, I adored the comments I got. It wasn't a bunch but it was enough for me to go out and write this next chapter. Now, I got told in one comment that it seemed like this story was going to have the same idea of the BRILLIANT novel _Twilight_ but its not. I know it sounded like it in the beginning (if you read the book) but I assure you that is will have a outcome totally different then _Twilight_. I can see how that can be percived, because its a girl moving to a new school, finds this strange boy. But this story will take on a total different route, promise. But I still thank **everyone** who showed me the loooveeee, it made me happy. And if all the confusion is gone then, on with the story?

* * *

_Chapter Two: Any Clues?_

The first day of school wasn't anything how I expected it to be; thrilling. Maybe this whole move wasn't going to be so bad.

When I got home that day all I did was finish my homework, eat and then straight to bed. Once my head hit the comfort of my pillow, my eyes were shut and my mind gone. That night all I dreamt of was the mystery boy, Dougie Poynter. His perfect grin haunted my memory. It was weird that just after this first day he was all that consumed my thoughts.

After Shanae dropped my off at school I rushed inside dogging the falling drops of rain that fell from the dark colored sky above. First class was World Cultures, so I had to go hurry and get my book out of my locker. The warning bell rung and I turned my locker dial faster, but trying not to miss my lock numbers. It opened on my first try and in my head I screamed _SUCSESS! _People were still passing through the halls, so that meant I wasn't too late, yet.

As I turned to close my locker I saw the boy that walked in my dreams. He was walking from the opposite way I was heading towards. Before I shut my locker I stopped and starred at him. He walked with a perfect pace, one hand clinging to a book that he held to his left side, and his other arm swaying back and forth easily. He was coming closer to my direction; I quickly grabbed my book and closed my locker shut. I walked with both of my hands holding my book against my chest and my head down. After a couple seconds I lifted up my head and his eyes met mine. Before he passed me he gave another one of those perfect smirks, and then we passed each other. I felt his shoulder brush softly against mine, when he passed I turned my head to look at him, but only saw the back of his head. In those few brief seconds, it felt like my heart beat went a few paces faster then normal.

Getting into class the final bell rang, and I was relived that I made it on time. I rushed to my desk next to Sasha and took a seat.

"Well good'mornin love." Sasha said in a happy-peppy tone.

I turned to her and flashed a friendly smile, "Good morning."

The rest of the day was like a repeat of the previous. What I was really looking forward to was lunch, just to see _his_ face.

I got my tray and took my seat beside Sasha. I turned my head to see if he there and he wasn't; that made a frown magically appear on my face.

"What are you looking for?" winced Sasha.

I turned to her and casually shook my head, "nothing."

She raised one of her eyebrows and pursed her lips, "alright."

When I lifted my head I glanced around the room, and I finally found him. But this time he wasn't alone, now he was around a bunch of people; guys and girls. From what I saw, it seemed that he hung around the 'popular' aka 'obnoxious' group. But single impressions can be misleading, yet the impression stuck to me like glue. Throughout the day I thought that he was just a pretty face with a ugly personality, one where the most important thing was 'scoring.' But I kept telling myself these judgments were not backed up with evidence.

Lunch passed and so did Art, up next was English; everyones' _favorite _class, uh. We were learning about sentence analysis, something I have already learned. So throughout the class I just tapped my pencil against my notebook and starred off into my dream bubble; leaving reality behind me.

"Maycee." The teacher called while slamming her hand on my desk.

I quickly lifted up my head, off my hand resting on my desk, and looked at the teacher. "Yes Mrs. Hustrall?" I answered as politely as I could.

"May I see your notebook Miss Hue?" she asked while pulling my blank notebook towards her.

I moved my hand off it and nodded my head, "sure." My notebook was empty, and I suppose Mr. Brookes was correct when he appointed that the teachers don't tolerate slackers; but I wasn't slacking, I was stretching the reach of my imagination.

"I see you don't have anything written here Miss Hue." Scolded the angry teacher.

"No…" I shook my head, as I peeked up I saw every students pair of eyes starring with amusement at me.

She placed my notebook back on my desk and walked gracefully back to her desk, picking up a sheet of paper and began writing on it; that obviously didn't mean anything good.

"Maycee," she began, "I don't know what gave you the idea that it was optional to take my notes. But-"

"I'm sorry," I interrupted, "its just that, I learned this already and-"

Mrs. Hustrall cut my off by holding up her hand and picking up the finished paper. "You were new yesterday Miss Hue, today you are more familiar with your surroundings and have an idea on what to do and not to do. Now," she began walking slowly towards my desk; I sunk low in my seat, "you are going to get the notes from one of your classmates and copy it word from word in your _empty_ notebook, and you are going to do all of this in… detention." She put the slip on my desk and walked with her hands behind her towards her desk.

The slip had my name written neatly in cursive, underneath was a check in the box that read, _failed to complete assignment/failed to listen to instructions._ And then on the bottom line she checked the punishment; detention.

I sighed and slipped the paper into my folder, when I looked up the teacher was looking at me and shook her head slowly, that caused me to give another quiet sigh.

Detention wasn't something I ever got, and here I have it the second day of my new school. The paper told me that I had it today, directly after school, for an hour. I made sure that Shanae wouldn't find out about this, so when the last bell rang I called her and said that I would walk; she bought it.

Later I found Sasha at her locker, "help me." I yelped silently.

She giggled, "What happened?"

"I got dentention."

She slammed her locker shut and starred at me, "Huh? How did you manage that?"

"I didn't copy notes or whatever."

"Nice, if you haven't already got it, they don't tolerate anything here. Real hard arses."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah I got that. Well, I don't know where to go for this." I said showing her the paper.

"Here, I'll drop you off." She grabbed my hand and pushed our way threw the crowd.

Eventually she stopped in front of some door. It was a light brown and it had streaked windows with the word **Detention** written on it with big black outlining. "There you go love." Sasha said presenting the door.

My shoulder dropped and I sighed, "Great."

"It won't be that bad hun." She said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Okay." I groaned; not convinced.

She smiled and waved goodbye at me, I reached my hand towards the shiny gold door knob and twisted it. Inside was a few desks that were shoved close together. The room wasn't very big, just enough for the desks and the little teacher area. But from what I saw, you could easily move your chair a few inches and be in talking range of anyone in the room. There weren't much people, just two. When I closed the door its like no one noticed. The two boys had their heads rested on the table and the teacher had his eyes glued to a book. He raised his hand and gestured his finger in the way that meant 'come here.' I did what he gestured and made my way to him, when I got there I took out my paper and handed it to him, without taking his eyes off his book he pointed to an empty chair.

It was about 10 minuets in, and the hand on the clock couldn't move any slower. I got my notes jotted down and I was thinking of a way to entertain myself. But all that I came up with was pushing my pencil around in circles on the desk. Nothing in the room moved, the teacher was in the same position and so was the sleepy students. I noted to myself that to always take notes in every class, so I wouldn't face this horrible fate again.

Another minuet passed by and all hope was gone. I rested my head on my hand and closed my eyes. But then suddenly the door opened and shut, causing my eyes to shoot open. Standing in front of the door was Dougie Poynter. He stood and his eyes shot directly at me, giving the same sneak smirk he gave me in the hall and in the lunch room; the one that made my pulse increase.

"You're late Mr. Poynter." Said the teacher from his desk, eyes still glued to the book.

"Sorry about that, I had a mission to attend to." he answered back.

I giggled quietly from my seat and saw Dougie turn and look at me, then back to the teacher. He handed his paper to the teacher and slid out a chair then took a seat away from me.

"Don't let this happen again Mr. Poynter."

"Can't guarantee it." Shrugged Dougie.

"Of course not." the teacher answered with a harsh tone.

I shook my head, my impressions were following to expectations now; he was a bit obnoxious. After taking my curious eyes away from Dougie I glued them back on my notebook, which was no longer empty. I doodled away, drawling random things.

"You're quite the artist." Whispered a voice from the left side of me.

"You're quite the observer." I whispered back, eyes still on my doodle.

I looked up to see that it was him, Dougie. He smirked and leaned closer to me. "I could say the same about you."

"What?" I murmured.

He shook his head, "don't be so blunt."

"What is there to be blunt about?"

"Every time your somewhere in my range your eyes always seem to find mine, like you were looking for me." He said in a quite but delicate tone.

"I don't know what your talking about." I stuttered.

He smirked, "whatever you say."

I shook my head and looked down at my paper.

"You just got here, and you're in detention already?" he said breaking the silence.

"Unfortunately." I sighed.

"Well, does that mean you'll be in here regularly?"

"Nope."

"That's too bad." He sighed.

I looked up from my notebook and looked at him, "why?"

He glanced up at the ceiling and back to me, "It'd give me a better reason to actually show up for detention."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know wither your being flattering or being totally obnoxious."

He laughed, "I guess that judgment would have to rely on what you think."

"Well I think your just being forward and obnoxious." I snapped.

He laughed again, "If that's what you want to think then, go with it."

"I will."

"You are."

"Students!" the teacher yelled. "Detention isn't social hour, now, if you'd don't want to find yourselves back here tomorrow then I suggest your stay quiet."

I nodded and turned away from Dougie.

"Your such a good too-shu." He said, pointing out my reaction to the teacher.

"Am not." I defended.

"Enough!" shouted the teacher again, "Since you both refuse to obey orders I guess I'll see you here again _tomorrow_."

I groaned and glared at Dougie. He just shook is head and laughed silently.

* * *

  
REVIEW!


	3. Unsure

**Here you go, the next chapter. Before we begin here it would be appericated if I got some more reviews ;p it would be _oh so lovely.  
_But thank-you to everyone who already reviews; your amazing. Things are starting to heat up, so make sure you tell me what you think.**

* * *

_Chapter Three: Unsure_

When I _finally _got home Shanae was waiting for me patiently on the porch; swaying back and forth on her rocking chair.

"So, did you have fun with your friends at the library?" Shanae asked as I walked tiredly up the few steps. I felt bad lying to her, I wasn't really at the library; I was in detention. Lying was never a _gift_ of mine, I couldn't lie well, but I could lie.

"Yeah, loads." I said in a dull tone. I opened the door and began dragging my feet up the stairs and slowly got changed, then made my way for bed. Tomorrow will be a bit awkward, considering the whole detention thing with _him._ What kept bothering me was when he told me; "_every time when your somewhere in my range, your eyes always seem to find mine, like you were looking for me._" How could he possibly know how to read me as clear as that, I barely know him or anything _about_ him for that fact? And he is the same with me. But what bothered me even more was the fact that what he said bothered me. I began wondering if what he said was true, and I was looking for him every time I felt like he was somewhere near me; but I didn't let that convince me that Dougie was any more then some stranger.

Too soon, it was time to get back up and, back to school. I put some fitted dark jeans on with a light green shirt and a light purple plaid hoodie. About 20 minutes later I was out the door and in the car.

Today was a nice day; there wasn't a cloud painted anywhere in the sky, and the sun was shinning big and bright. The temperature didn't fit the look outside though; there was a slight breeze that caused my hair to dance around my face and made chill bumps appear on my arms.

My first three classes went faster then usual. Which meant I was only even _closer_ too another day in dreadful detention. Sasha tried asking me about my journey yesterday but Mr. Brookes threatened to give us both detention for talking; and there is no way I need another one of those, even though there isn't a chance I will be getting into some classy college anyways. I don't think great colleges accept trouble makers. Oh well.

Lunch was here, I didn't feel like eating so I took a seat at the table, a little earlier then usual. Nobody was there yet, and the lunch room was only filled with a couple of students. Being as tired as I was I pushed my books to the side and rested my head and my arms on the table. I got to close my eyes for a few seconds before someone interrupted me.

"Did your first time in detention traumatize you that much that you couldn't get any rest last night?"

That voice made my face go warm, and my eyes shoot right open. In a side ways view sat Dougie Poynter; my blame for my next detention.

"No," I started as I brought my head up, "every time I closed my eyes your face would be there, so you can see why I can't get any sleep." Thinking it was a good comeback I laughed to myself confidently.

He just smirked and shook his head, "So I was all that you thought about _and _saw last night, perfect. I basically rule the world inside of your head then?"

I pouted my lips and sighed, I guess my comeback worked to his benefit, not mine. "I have no comment." I replied with defeat in my tone.

He gave a small chuckle, "Of course not. But if it makes you feel any better, you were the alien girl that kissed me in my dream last night, so you're apparently slowly taking over my head."

I rolled my eyes and began shaking my head, "Are you always this forward?"

He shrugged, "Not really, but I'll make an exception."

"Are you always this stubborn?" he shot.

I copied his last reply, shrug and everything. "Not really, but I'll make an exception." I gave a cheesy smile, and he smirked.

"I like your tactics. But there _nothing _compared to mine." He winked.

"I'm sure." I grunted.

"Don't look at it as if I'm being forward, just internally friendly."

"How is that internally friendly?" I asked, unconvinced.

"Because I'm being friendly by getting inside your head, you just don't know it yet." He replied confidently.

"Your not inside my head yet." I assured.

"But I will," he smirked, "trust me."

"I couldn't trust you with anything."

"Ouch," he said slowly, "that hurt."

I giggled, "I hoped it would."

"You're a mean little girl."

"And you're a weird little boy."

"Touché'." He winced.

I bowed my head and smiled, he smiled back then sat up and walked away. I watched him walk back to his land; leaving mine. Once he sat down he turned his head slowly and our eyes met. He smirked and shook his head, knowing that his theory was proven yet again; every time we were in range with each other our eyes would meet somehow. I turned my view away from him and gave a little grin. The look in his eyes makes me crazy. But I liked it.

"So where were we?" Sasha asked while she walked over the seat beside me and sat down.

I shrugged, "We weren't really anywhere."

She took a bite of her sandwich and nodded, "Well then, we'll start here, how was it?" she said with a mouthful. I just laughed to myself.

"It was fine I suppose." I shrugged.

"Cool, so do you want to go somewhere after school today?" she looked at me and smiled.

I shook my head, "Can't."

Her mouth dropped a little, "Why not?"

I slumped, "I have detention today."

Her mouth dropped fully, "Are you serious? Why?"

"Got in trouble for talking."

Once I finished my sentence her dropped mouth formed into a sneaky grin. "Who were you talking to?"

"Um…" I searched for something to cover up the truth, but I was done lying for the week. "Dougie Poynter." I whispered.

Her sneaky grin grew larger, I could tell from her face she wanted to know every small detail. "Oh my gosh, you need to tell me everything."

I sighed, "There isn't much to tell."

"Well you could start off on telling me how you two got to talking."

"He was the one who talked to me first."

She smiled again, "You're so lucky."

I looked at her dazed, "What? Why?"

"Are you joking?" she snapped, "He's like the fittest boy in school."

I shook my head, "So? I thought you said he was weird?"

"Yeah I did say that, but that doesn't make up for the fact that he is incredibly fit."

"Wow," I chucked, "Is that all that matters, that he's _fit?_"

"Pretty much yeah." She nodded with a grin on her face.

"Well then." I muttered.

She looked at me, "Don't you think he is hot as hell?"

"Yeah, but he's just so… unexplainable."

"That makes him even more attracting."

I nodded in agreement, "True."

"So you do like him then?"

I shook my head, "No. I don't think so." I said unsure.

She smirked, "You do."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

Lunch ended and my next classes started and finished quickly. But home wasn't the destination at this point, it was detention.

Once I got into the room the same teacher that was here yesterday; slouched in his chair with his feet propped up on the table. He looked from his book and glared at me.

"Take a seat Miss Hue." He snapped.

I nodded and hurried to a seat. He sat glaring at me, and then returned his attention back to his book. I put my head on the table and shut my eyes. A few seconds later I heard the door open and close, but I didn't bother to open my eyes; I knew who it was.

"Take a seat over there Mr. Poynter." The teacher snapped again.

"Sure thing." Dougie sarcastically said back.

I just kept my eyes close; listening to his warm voice. The room was so small, and everything was so packed together that I could here Dougie's breathing from behind me. Our chairs faced back to back in the room. If I pushed the chair about 3 feet backwards I could hit my head on his.

Almost disappeared into my dream I heard a soft tone whisper in my ears. And my shoulder felt warmer and heavier. Like someone was leaning on me. I opened my eyes and turned my head; Dougie had his chair pushed back and his chair was next to mine, with his shoulder brushed against mine.

"Have any luck getting sleep?" he whispered quietly into my ear. I swear I almost collapsed, his voice was so soft and smooth-it was almost like a small lullaby; making me loose consciousness.

"Just about, no thanks to you." I growled while closing my eyes again.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to bed just yet."

I opened my eyes and looked at him, "Why not?"

He looked towards the clock and pointed, "We have about 4 minutes left."

"Alright." I said drowsily.

"Students since you have failed to comprehend the rules of detention you will come back tomorrow and try this whole thing again." The teacher said from his desk, he said it in a calm tone, with his eyes still on the book.

My mouth dropped, "Are you kidding me?" I groaned.

"Afraid not Miss Hue. Maybe next time Mr. Poynter and yourself will leave the socializing for after."

He glanced up at the clock and waved at Dougie and me, "Go ahead now." He demanded.

I sighed and slowly grabbed my stuff. When I made it out of the door I began walking in the direction of home. Then I suddenly heard running footsteps coming up from behind me.

"Looks like we'll both be seeing each other again tomorrow."

"Fantastic." I mumbled, when he finally caught up to my pace I stopped and looked at him, "I think you're bad for me."

He laughed and grinned, "No, you're just bad."

"Umph." I grumbled, "Am not. I never got detention _in my life_. Suddenly I find you," I said pointing to him, "And I shattered my perfect record in two days. And I still have tomorrow!"

"Maybe next time you shouldn't talk back to me." He muttered.

"That wouldn't be very nice, just ignoring you when you're talking to me."

He smirked, "You would actually consider being _nice _to me?" he said in mock shock, "I thought you said that my kind gestures towards you was being too _forward_?"

"Yes, and No. I try to stay nice to everyone. Are you saying that I'm mean to you?"

"Yes, and No." he mimicked. "You're not mean to me, but you treat me like I'm some trouble maker."

I laughed, "You are a trouble maker."

"And?" he questioned, "You're stubborn."

"And?" I copied, "And I'm not stubborn… just to you."

"Why is that?" he smirked.

"You tell me."

"Okay," he tapped his chin repeatedly. "I'm such a challenge to you that you have to act like you don't like me to convince yourself that you don't."

I grunted, "No."

"Then what?"

"I don't know. It's just a sudden reflex." I shrugged confused.

"Well, until you figure out why I'll stick with my theory."

"You go and do that, but it's not true." I said strongly before walking off. He chased after me and continued with my pace.

"Would offering you a ride home be too forward to you?" he asked in a delicate tone.

"No, but would refusing it come off as stubborn to you?"

"Yeah." He answered.

Not knowing what to say I just walked for a couple seconds. The sun was shining and it was very warm. It was just the start of spring; one of my favorite seasons. But then I saw something that changes my view on spring. My eyes were curiously following a wasp that was flying in the distance; I hated wasps, they scared me horribly. But Dougie was still walking with me so I didn't want to show him I was a chicken. So I continued to walk forward with a blank look on my face.

"So do you want a ride home or not? My car is right over there."

I was about to open my mouth to reply but we were nearing the wasp and it started flying towards me. In my head I kept saying that it was going to be okay, the wasp wasn't going to touch me. But it was inches in front of my face, and I couldn't help but to begin slowly backing up.

"What are you doing?"

"Noth-EEEK!" I yelped as I started to back up faster, and since I couldn't see what was behind me I felt my right foot jam into a rock. I swayed my hands out, trying to get my balance, but it was futile. I fell backwards and landed hard onto the ground; scraping my elbows in the process.

My head was lying in the back in the grass and my books were tossed across the ground. I opened my eyes open and saw Dougie's face hovering over me, he had a huge smile and he was laughing.

"There was a scene." He said between laughing breaths.

"Shut up." I groaned from the ground.

"Do you want any help?" he asked kindly.

I gave a mockingly smile, "No just let me lye here." I said truthfully.

He bent down and grabbed my hand to pull me up. "Ow!" I screeched.

"I'm sorry." He said as he turned my arm and examined the blood that was oozing from my cut. "Let me take you home." His eyes locked on mine and I couldn't help but nod.

"Sure." I said softly.

REVIEW!

* * *


	4. Fact vs Feeling

**a/n:** Goodness babes. I haven't updated in one million and one years, I aplogize. Busy, yet again. This chapter is more of an understanding one. Trust me, the next one will get a little spicy. Just bare with me here. Anyways, hope ya'll like it. Haha, ya'll. Mmkizzles on with the story?

* * *

_Chapter Four: Fact vs. Feeling_

I held a paper towel nervously against my slashed elbow and watched the view flashing outside.

"Aren't you going to ask me where I live?"

He shook his head while looking straight ahead at the road, "We have to repair that cut first. I don't want to take you home unless your in the same condition you left in." he said calmly.

"So then where are you taking me?" I muttered.

Dougie looked at me and smiled, "To my flat."

"Huh?" I screeched. "Are you nuts? Just take me home, I can fix myself."

"Just chill would ya?"

"I won't _chill, _you're like kidnapping me."

He laughed, "I'm going to take you home afterwards, and it isn't like I'm going to keep you in my basement." He then looked at me and smirked, "Unless you'd like that."

I gave a sarcastic smile, "funny."

"I know." He said proudly.

"Uh." I groaned.

There was a bit of an awkward silence. So I just starred out of the window, it looked like we were nearing his house because we were entering some neighborhood. The houses on the block looked fairly nice. Fresh cut green grass in the front of the rows of red colored bricks.

"You know what's weird?" Dougie said breaking the silence.

"Besides you?" I snapped back. He chuckled.

"Besides that, we never properly introduced each other."

I looked at him and he starred back, "Well, I know who you are."

"Well I know who you are too." He answered back. "I guess that settled that then."

"Guess so." I agreed.

He pulled up into a drive way that looked the same as every other house. But it was the only house with a tree in the yard; that made it stand from the rest. I followed him as we got out of the car; he carried my books for me while I still held the paper towel against my elbow. I watched as he walked smoothly up the steps and began unlocking the door. Stepping inside I wondered my eyes around. Everything looked clean and well put together. A couple feet from the door was a stair case the led up to the second floor. To the left was the kitchen and to right was the living room. The house was silent; I was guessing that no one was home.

"Alright." He said as he closed the door, "Go upstairs to my room and I'll go get the first aid kit."

I frowned, "Why can't I just stay down here?"

"Because, I don't know what my mum or dad would say if they found you here. Can you just listen to me please?" he pleaded.

I sighed, "Where is it?"

He smiled, "Upstairs, second door to your right."

Listening to his directions I began walking up the carpeted stairs. When I reached the top I followed down the hall on the right and found the right door. The door wasn't closed, but just enough that you couldn't see inside. I softly pushed the door and it swayed open. My eyes examined the room curiously; if you could even call it a room, it looked like a tornado swept threw it. Pants, shirts, and boxers lay everywhere. Posters were hung crookedly on the wall. Most of them were Blink-182, not bad of a band-not bad at all. I walked further into the room and took a seat on the blue sheeted bed; it was unmade of course. On a table against the wall was a tank that had water, logs, and a heat lamp hovering it. Curiously, I went up to check it out. I bent down to the table height and examined the insides. It seemed like there was nothing in there, but then in the corner I saw two lizards bathing in the warmth. I smiled with delight at them, they looked pretty cute. One was green and the other one was green also, just a little lighter, almost getting yellow. I went back to take a seat on the bed and just then Dougie walked in.

"Alright take off the paper towel." He ordered.

Acting how I was told I gently released the paper towel off my cut elbow; making a face in the process.

"Doesn't look too bad." Dougie assured.

I narrowed my eyes, "It looks horrible."

He chuckled, "Don't be such a baby."

I continued to make faces as he dabbed my cut with a cotton ball that was soaked with alcohol. It burnt so bad, but I tried to be a tough solider. He then wiped it clean and added some medicine, then finished it off by covering it with a band-aid. When she was covering my cut he moved his hands with such a calm and gentile manner; like he didn't want to hurt me. But I guess that would be what anyone would do if they were fixing up someone's boo-boo. I smiled at him while he finished, suddenly he looked up from my elbow at me. His eyes caught mine, and I swear my cheeks turned pink. He smirked at me and pulled up his head, "See something you like Maycee?"

I snapped back from starring and shook my head, "Nope." I said sternly.

"Okay." He muttered. "Alright you're all done."

"So I can go home now?" I said sitting up from the bed and taking a look at my bandaged elbow.

"What's your rush?" he said standing up next to me.

"My Aunt will be worrying."

He glanced at his clock on his bed stool, "It's only 5:30?"

Since I hadn't had anything else to say back, I just shrugged and walked towards the tank of lizards.

"What's these guys names?" I asked kindly, while trying to change the subject.

He walked next to me, "That's Rocco and Boggy."

I laughed, "_Rocco and Boggy?_"

He smiled proudly at me, "Exactly."

"I like them." I said truthfully. After starring at the lizards I turned my head and examined the rest of the room. In the other corner was a bass leaning against the wall. "Oh!" I muttered excited while I walked towards the instrument. "You play?" I pointed.

He walked closer to me and nodded, "Yep."

I stared at the yellow bass that was leaning hard against the wall. This was horrible; as if I needed another reason to be inhumanely attracted to this unexplainable boy. Instead of thinking of something to break the awkward silence I decided it was time to get home.

I turned to look at him, "I think I should get going." I said almost whispering. He nodded once and walked towards his door, leading us both out of the house and into his car.

The whole ride home was quiet, too quiet. But instead of filling the car with the feeling of awkwardness I stared aimlessly out the dark tinted window. Soon enough, we were parked on the curb in front of my tanned house. I didn't hesitant to open the door. When I about pulled my whole body out Dougie said my name. I turned my head and waiting for him to say something.

He gave his too perfect smirk and his eyes were mysterious, "I'll see you in detention tomorrow." He snickered with a low chuckled. I scowled at him and slammed the door harder then needed. I could feel his eyes glaring into my back as I walked up to the door.

"Maycee dear," called my Aunt. "Yes?" I responded as I shut the door calmly behind me. And then walked towards her voice, she was in the kitchen.

"Where were you hun?" she asked nervously. Before I could answer I saw her eyes trail to my banded elbow, "What happened?" she gasped.

I gave a reassuring smile and shook my head, "Its nothing, I just fell."

She shook her head, "where were you?" she stammered again.

"I was with some friends at the library again." I lied through my teeth.

She gave me an unsure glare and nodded, "Okay," she muttered, "But next time tells me where you're going to be. I've been worried."

A frown appeared on my face, "Sorry, really I am."

"It alright babe." She said with a warming smile, my tensed muscles relaxed as her tone changed to a more casual one. "Are you hungry?"

"A little, yeah." I said returning a warm smile. She nodded and patted the table top in front of a free chair, signaling me to sit down. I followed her orders. I stared down, playing with my fingers, thinking. It seemed that _he _was all that consumed my thoughts most of the time. And responsible of being one of the reasons why I was lying to my concerned aunt. None of this felt right, I was so out of order. But if I wasn't thinking factual, I was thinking selfishly. Facts were proving that he was nothing but wrong for me to be around. That following him would lead me down a path I didn't want to go, but of course, that is nothing but an ideal of the situation, there was a small chance none of that would happen. The other side of my mind, the selfish side, was enjoying every moment I was around him. He was so unpredictable, and left with some many questions. Earlier, when he said that he was taking me to his house to fix up my cut I gave off the impression of being insecure and a little irritated but underneath I was anxious and trying to anticipate what was going to happen.

My thoughts were interrupted by a plate being placed in front of my dazed face. I snapped back and examined the food carefully, it was spaghetti noodles topped with Alfredo sauce. The meal was still hot; steam rose from my plate and surrounded my nostrils. I inhaled the smell and my mouth began to water. I took my fork and twirled a few noodles around my utensil and pulled it off with my mouth.

Shanae was cleaning up the kitchen; rinsing the pots and wiping the counter with a clean cloth. I watched as I brought up my plate and put it gently into the sink.

"Thanks for that." I said casually, but kindly.

A smile appeared on her face while she focused on getting every spot on the counter with her cloth. "Your very welcome hun." She said without looking up at me. I went to push in my chair and was about to head upstairs and get ready for bed; but ignoring the fact that I had loads of homework left. Before I left the kitchen the phone rang.

I stood in the arch way watching Shanae halt from what she was doing and went to reach for the noisy phone hanging against the peach colored wall.

"Hello?" she greeted with a kind, warm tone. Her smile that was already on her face grew after a few seconds; it must be someone she was happy to hear from. She nodded a few times as she spoke. I tried not to focus too much on what she was saying; I didn't want to be an ease dropper. But from what I didn't manage to zone out I found that someone was coming to stay; and she was very excited and satisfied with it. After she hung up she went straight back to finishing up cleaning the mess.

"Who was that?" I asked casually but very interested.

She looked up at me and her smile faded a bit, "It was your mother." She answered in a soft, hard tone.

My face froze what on earth would she want? I asked myself. My mother wasn't anything close to what you could even _try_ to consider a mother. She never cared for me, and that isn't an understatement. My mother and father was a couple who loved each other very much, but their love was something that they only wanted to keep to themselves; they didn't want to share it. When I was born it was like a horrible mistake. They didn't want me, which is why I came to live with my aunt. That move put thousands of miles between them and me. But now it looked as if that wasn't enough.

"She is coming up this weekend to visit." She informed me with still a hard tone, from her voice I could tell the expression on my face was readable. And the expression that read on my face was if I had just seen a ghost, one that was coming to haunt me.

"Should I find a place to stay then?" I said in a monotone.

She placed her slightly wet hand on the side of her hip, "Maycee," she began hard, "your mother would like to come here and make things up to you. She wants to try to change things, and make them better then they are."

I rolled my eyes, "As if that would be possible." I snickered, turning my back and heading to the stairs. Before I began up the stairs Shanae stomped out of the kitchen and yelled at me to stop.

"Have a little respect young lady!" she shouted, "Your mother cares for you-"

"No she doesn't!" I yelled back, tears streaming from my eyes. "And don't call her my mother, because I refuse to believe that."

"Be reasonable Maycee."

"Ha!" I said sarcastically, "_Reasonable?_" I repeated, "About what? Are you saying that I should welcome her back with open arms and say that it was all just a breeze in the past? I think not." My brown eyes filled with salty blurry water.

"No I'm not saying that." Shanae said calmly in a depressed tone. "I'm just saying…" she was thinking for something else to say, "Just _know_ her intentions now are more open then they were."

I stared at her with tear filled eyes and a face flushed with pain and aggravation. After a few seconds I moved from the stairs and up to my room; crashing violently onto my bed, sobbing.

The next morning I woke in my bed, still with the same clothes on. My eyes felt crusty; a sign from crying. I took a slow shower, and began quickly to get ready for a gloomy day a school. I dressed in an oversized sweat shirt and fitted dark jeans. My wardrobe reflected my mood, gloomy. When I slumped down the stairs I saw Shanae picking up her purse and heading towards the door. She looked at me and gave a small smile, I returned the smile.

"Are you ready dear?" she asked politely and kindly.

"I think I'll walk today. I need the exercise and I need some time before school."

She seemed to understand because she nodded and smiled. "Have a good day Maycee." She said sincerely. I waved goodbye to her and watched the black car pull swiftly out of the drive way and race away. Grabbing my backpack I walked out of the door and started on my way to school. My mind was rambling; there was no way I could stay in the same house as my mother, not again. I wondered on where I would stay, maybe Sasha would be generous enough to give me vacancy in her home. Or maybe I could use some saved up money and get a motel room.

I walked in a mellow pace with my hands pushed into my pocket. The sky was gray and the wind was noisy. As I walked I would often hear a _whoosh _sound tickle my ear. And my hair would twirl around my expressionless face. Not noticing my surroundings I hadn't seen the dark navy blue car following slowly besides me. I stopped and turned my head, inside sat an interested Dougie. He reached over and opened the door from the driver's side. My stomach twisted nervously as he flashed a warming smile. I walked around the car and ducked into the low car.

I didn't spell check this; sorry. ;p  
But REVIEW! Tell me whatcha think.


	5. Tempting

**Back again! Thats amazing to me ;d  
REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS, OH, PLEASE! I don't get very much reviews. But I AM VERY THANKFUL for those who are reviewing ... love you guys.  
I see that a nice bunch of people are putting my story on alert, thanks for that, but i'd be even more 'thanks' for those who review. So come on home-dizzles.  
**

_Chapter Five: Tempting_

The whole day was going by seemingly slow, it was endless. During the first hour of school, in Mr. Brook's class, I couldn't pay attention to one word that was flowing out of his rambling mouth. It doesn't mean that I didn't try. I kept my eyes on him, watching his every move and gesture, but the words went through my left ear and out my right. I tapped my pencil rapidly on my desk, with my head rested on hand. The clock mounted on the wall said that there was still 30 minutes left. I sighed in irritation.

"Psst." A voice off the side whispered. I turned my head and Sasha was staring ahead while she flicked her hand and a note brushed against my elbow as it landed on my desk. I peeked up to the front to make sure that Mr. Brooks hadn't noticed Sasha _obvious_ note passing technique; he hadn't. I moved my hands slowly and slyly as I opened the note. Neat, legible words were written on the piece of paper;

_Hiya Babe. Got any plans tonight?_

After I read the note I began writing back on the line below. When I was done I folded it back and tossed it onto Sasha's desk when Mr. Brooks back was turned.

_Yeah … I have detention again._

I watched her open and read the note. When she was done her face turned towards me, then she grimaced. I shrugged and she shook her head. Soon enough the note was tossed back onto my desk.

_Holy hell. What do you keep doing?_

I scribbled quickly on the paper and handed the note back to her.

_It wasn't my fault this time. The teacher in there just hates me, but whatever. _

_Hey, are you up to anything this weekend?_

I remembered that I still needed a place to stay tomorrow night. My _mother_ was arriving from the states tomorrow and I wanted to be out of her range. You might think I was being a baby about all this, like a mere fussy five-year old, but all I was doing was avoiding a loud and tensed filled situation. Sasha quickly tossed me the note and I opened it in eagerness.

_Yeah, unfortunately, I have to go to my grams house this weekend._

_We have some family reunion party celebration thing. Hahaha. _

_But why do you ask?_

An uneasy frown crossed my lips. Now what I supposed to do? Sasha was the only friend I would consider to ask to stay at her house; I wasn't really that close to anyone else. While trying to brainstorm other options the clock on the wall said that only 6 minutes of class remained. I finished scribbling my reply back onto the paper and tossed it back to Sasha.

_I was just going to ask if I could bunk at your house tomorrow night._

_There is a guest coming to my house tomorrow and I don't want to be a bother._

_But, that's fine, I'll manage. _

Soon after I passed the note back to Sasha the loud, annoying, bell rang and I rushed to grab my stuff and rush out of the door. Before I went out Sasha ran up to me and handed the note back. I smiled and put it into my bag and made my way to my next class.

… The final bell of the day had rung. But it wasn't the sound of freedom just yet. After putting things back into my locker I slowly and unwillingly made my way to the, too familiar, detention room. Once I opened the door the teacher greeted me in a mono-tone, "Good Afternoon Miss Hue, nice to see you again. Hopefully I won't have to repeat these words tomorrow, correct?"

I gave a forced smile and inwardly groaned as I took my seat. I pushed my bag and books to the side and rested my head on my arms; I was going to use this wasteful hour to catch up on the hours of sleep I lacked.

It felt like seconds and my eyes were open. But my feeling of time and the correct time were very off. It seemed like seconds, but in reality an hour had already passed and other students had already left the room prison. I sat up straight and turned my head back towards my stuff. I about had a heart attack when I saw Dougie slouching perfectly in his chair that was pushed against my table.

"Look who's finally awake." Dougie said with a perfect, easy tone. He flashed that perfect smirk and stared at me. I couldn't help the small grin that made its way on my face.

I didn't know any smart reply to come back with. So I just started to gather my things and didn't say a word.

"What?" Dougie said interrupting the silence, "Cat got your tongue?"

I giggled quietly, "No."

He smiled and stood up to follow me out of the door, but then again, there is only one door. Today wasn't as nice as it was yesterday, but that meant no wasps. As a repeat of yesterday, Dougie was walking along my side, carrying my pace.

"You know, if you needed a place to stay, my house is vacancy." Dougie said off to my side. I looked at him and laughed.

"Like that even is a possibility. And how did you know that I needed a place to stay?"

He laughed, "Funny you should ask that. You are a very easy sleeper. A bomb could have gone off and you would still be silently snoring, completely unaware of anything."

"Uh." I growled, "First, I do not snore. Second, are you implying that you went through my stuff?"

"Yeah." He said with no hesitation and no uneasiness in his tone. "And I didn't say you snored. I was just giving the idea that you were sleeping. Your like a mouse when you sleep, not a sound escapes you."

"Oh, well, why did you go through my bag?" I said with my tone rising a bit.

He shrugged, "I was bored. There was nothing at all to do that would entertain me." He then gave a quick laugh, "But that note was a bit entertaining." He said with a sly tone.

My eyebrows narrowed, "What are you talking about?" From what I remembered, that note couldn't possibly give enjoyment to anyone else, there really wasn't anything exciting about it at all.

"So, do you find me as fit as your friend does? And are _we_ secretly fooling around with each other? It all sounded pretty intriguing, I was disappointed that your answer wasn't on the letter." I was still staring at him; I had no idea what he was talking about. But even though I didn't, I still felt my cheeks turn warm with embarrassment. What he just said increased my adrenaline a bit.

"Um." I stalled, "Are you sure you were reading correctly?"

He laughed, "Why don't you check it yourself?"

I quickly searched through my bag and pulled out the folded piece of paper. When I opened and scanned its contents it was all the same, but then I realized that Sasha had given me back the letter with another reply;

_I'm sorry hun, if I didn't have that family party this weekend you know I'd let you stay._

_Holy crap, I just remembered, I've been hearing around that you've been playing around with Dougie Poynter. Is that true? You'd tell me right?! He's so fit, you're so lucky. Call me tonight if you can._

I stared at the letter with much embarrassment. But those words that involved Dougie and me were a little exciting. Just the idea made me feel shaky. My thoughts were expanding. I folded the letter and placed it into my bag, keeping my head down. I finally looked up and saw Dougie's eye's gazing upon me. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. And I could hear the sound of the rapid pumping in my ears, I was embarrassed that maybe he could hear it too. His face told that he was waiting for a response.

"Right," I stuttered, "Didn't really get that far in the letter." I said with a forced chuckle.

He smiled, "So are you going to reply?"

"Don't think so." I muttered.

"Why not?" Dougie asked with disappointed tone.

I laughed, "Are you joking? How awkward that would be?"

He frowned, "I don't think it'll be awkward at all. Just consider it being completely honest, I'll respect that."

I shook my head and giggled, "Let's just forget about it." I began walking faster, but Dougie just followed with no trouble.

"So … why don't you want to be home tomorrow?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I dunno?" I shrugged, while trying to look and sound like I really didn't know.

"Well, who's coming?"

I groaned, "Why does it matter?"

He held up his hands in defensibility. "Just wondering, usually it's cool when someone comes to visit."

"Well, I don't think it's cool at all. The person who is coming is no one to be excited about, at least not for me." I growled.

"Oh," he muttered, "Er, well, if you need a place to stay my parents are out for the weekend, some get away." He shrugged, "So my house will be completely empty, except for me." He winked, I rolled my eyes.

"Being too forward again." I mumbled.

He laughed, "Sorry." That wasn't too convincing to me.

I gave a sneaky grin, "No your not."

He nodded, "Your right, I'm not."

I laughed, "Well, thanks but I don't think that will be the best _idea_." It wasn't a good idea, but it was a tempting one. _Uh … no. Don't think like that you pervert. _I said inside my head, trying to keep the flirty thoughts out of my imagination. I just needed to think of another plan.

He gave in more quickly then I thought he would, "Alright, but if you change your mind…" he prompted.

"Thanks." I said truthfully.

He nodded and gave _that_ smirk. "Any time."

Good lord! He's like a poisoned apple; beautiful and tempting, but you know not to take a bite. It took every ounce of my strength to not grab locks of his hair with my hands and crash my lips onto his. Was it possible that someone could have that effect on you? I never did think it was possible. But when he left me, after he offered me a ride home and I politely rejected, I couldn't get him out of my mind. I couldn't wait for tomorrow, just to see him again. Even though I wasn't allowed a bite of the apple, doesn't mean that I couldn't admire it.

I walked into the house and immediately headed towards my room. As I climbed the stairs I heard Shanae call my name, "Maycee, can you come here for a second?"

My eyes narrowed and I nodded, "Yeah, um … sure." I stuttered as I headed back down the stairs.

"Look." She started as she placed one of her hands on both of my shoulders, "As you already know, your mother is coming tomorrow and-"

I interrupted her, "I know." I sighed, "I'm going to stay at one of my friends house, I-I just can't stay here with her."

She breathed deeply out, "Dear, you mustn't hold a grudge against your mother. She is here to settle things with you. She wants to make things better."

I rolled my eyes irritably. "Yea, I know she does?" I said unconvinced, "But I don't think I can face her, not again. I'm s-sorry."

Her hands that rested on my shoulders now fell to her side. "Well, just eat dinner with us." She pleaded silently, "Then you can go where you need to. She'll be gone Sunday afternoon."

I gave thin smile and nodded. Then I turned to head back up towards my room.


	6. Surprises

**Thanks for the kind reviews my loves. This chapter was so fun writting, the end will hopefully get your heart rate up and your mouth water for more. Make sure you review review review. And the next one will be up asap. Soon a new story will be up of mine, so if you want, look for that. Anyways, on with the story babes.**

* * *

_Chapter Six: Surprises_

Friday came and neared the end very quickly, that was both a good _and _a bad thing. And everything felt different that day. Maybe it was because it was the first time this week that I hadn't had detention directly after school. But, for an odd reason, I missed detention. Maybe it was because I liked being in that room, or any room, that _he_ was in. I wasn't sure if he had it today, I hadn't got to talk to him after school today.

At the moment I am getting ready for the dinner tonight with my aunt and my _mother_. I didn't have anywhere to stay tonight, but I was just thinking of getting a hotel somewhere. Working every summer back home paid up.

I sprawled across my bed while slowly, and lazily, flipping through the channels on the TV. In less then a second my mood turned from calm and laid back to nervous and angry. I turned the volume down on the TV and listened closely to the voices speaking down stairs.

"Tanya!" I heard my aunt shout excitedly, "Oh! You look so good. How are you?" she continued to gush.

Tanya was the women you would normally call my mother. But to me she never deserved that title. After Shanae talked Tanya laughed, "What are you talking about? You look even better! Oh, it's so nice to see you again. Mmm, something smells good."

Shanae joined her laughter, "You're such a liar," she chuckled again. After the laughter ended silence grew.

"So … Where is she?" Tanya said with a quiet tone, almost a spooked whisper.

"She's upstairs. You go head into the kitchen and I'll go fetch her."

I quickly turned my head back to the TV and watched casually. Then Shanae walked in and took a seat on my bed.

"You ready?" she asked nervously.

I sighed, "Not really, but I suppose I have no choice but to be." Shanae threw a frown and nodded. I followed her getting up and started heading quietly down the stairs.

When we walked into the kitchen I tried my best to hide behind Shanae. And the only thoughts running through my head were ones that were begging this nightmare to end. Shanae moved out of my view and presented the lady that I once said good-bye too, what I thought was going to be the last time. I gave a forced smile and stood with no movement. Tanya was sitting patiently at the neatly set table. On her light face was what seemed like a forced smile also? But her brown eyes showed a glimpse of sympathy. Her dark-dark, almost black, hair was scrunched into nice smooth curls. Her dress wear looked as if she was attending some business meeting. I actually felt too underdressed.

"Hi Maycee." She said quietly.

"Hello." I muttered back.

During dinner it was nothing but filled with awkward silences and uncomfortable, forced, conversation. The only sound that was clear to hear was the noise each person's forks would make when it hit the glass plates. Soon later, the loud bang of thunder and lighting sounded off out side. As I wondered my eyes towards the window I saw streaks of water streaming down them; obviously signaling rain. I loved storms, they were my favorite. A smile almost made it on my face until I realized where I was.

"So," Tanya began, with an uneasy tone. "How do you like it here Maycee?"

I shrugged, "Its cool."

Shanae shot a look at me and then back towards Tanya.

"That's good." She said with a nod as she stuck a ripped piece of bread in her mouth. "What are you going to do after high school? Surely you aren't going to stay here the rest of your life." She said that as a statement, not a question. Irritation was growing on my nerves. But I told myself to breathe.

"And why wouldn't I do that? I can build something of my life here." I snapped back.

"And who would you stay with? I'm sure that Shanae will eventually grow tired of you." She said that with such an easy tone. It sounded as if that was so easy for her to say. I stared up from my plate and glared at her.

"Excuse me?" I growled.

"Dear." She started calmly, "You really should come home. I wouldn't want you to be a pest to Shanae."

I swear I was about to attack her. She acted as if I was some small, needy, child and had to have attention every second of the day. My eyes grew larger and filled with anger. She hadn't changed at all. She was still the evil idiot that I knew back then. Before I could open my mouth and say something back Shanae beat me to the punch.

"It's really no hassle for me. Maycee couldn't be a better house mate. She doesn't cause any trouble to me at all." I had just realized how much I liked Shanae. She was the only person that actually made me feel like I did belong somewhere.

"Oh don't be so kind." Tanya snorted.

"I wasn't, I was being truthful."

"Is it so hard for you to believe that someone actually _likes_ me around? Not everyone is a bitch like you." I snapped, even though it 'hit below the belt' I had no regrets of saying what I did.

Tanya huffed, "This is exactly why you didn't belong in my house. You are too stubborn, and have absolutely no manners."

"Are you kidding?" I grimaced, "You have no right to call me anything. You know nothing about me, so don't act like it."

"Alright, maybe we shouldn't--" Shanae began but got interrupted by Tanya.

"I am your mother. I can call you whatever I want to. And I do know exactly who you are, you are my daughter."

"Ha!" I laughed sarcastically. "Can you even call yourself a mother? You don't even know how to be one."

Tanya hit her fists against the table and it gave off a sudden bang that shook both me and Shanae. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again Maycee!" she shouted across from the table.

I snorted, "Don't tell me what to do! Its not like you want me anyway, so why are you even here trying to act like it?!"

"You're my burden, my problem, and I don't want to be handing you off to someone else and have them deal with it!"

Tears filled my eyes and streamed slowly down my cheeks. My mouth trembled with shock and hurt. The room filled with silence and Shanae tried to begin saying something but failed. Her face was filled with confusion and worry. I sighed out deeply and closed my eyes tight, then opening them again.

"I'm sorry that I was ever a burden to you." I said calmly as I stood up and turned away from the table. When I was walking away I heard whispering but ignored them. I continued up the stairs and packed everything that I needed for the weekend. When I was done I ran down the stairs and straight out the door. No one came after me, and that made me feel even worse.

I hugged my arms and shivered from the cold. The storm outside became stronger and the rain picked up. Before I went running out to my car I pulled up my hood. I threw my bag quickly into the back of the car and hurried into the driver's side. I sat and thought about where I was going to go. I had no idea where the nearest motel was and I wasn't prepared to venture around the city at night and find one. So, I thought instantly of where to go. When I turned my key the engine made a silent sound and I pulled onto the road and made my way.

The rain thumped hard against my windshield, and my wipers were desperately trying to get them out of the way so that I could see clearly. I almost missed my road, but I found it. Passing the houses that all looked the same I searched for the one with a single tree in the front yard, and soon enough I found it. There was no other car in the drive way besides his, which meant that he was the only one in the house. The lights on the bottom floor were all on. I looked in my car mirror to check that I looked half decent; barely half decent. When I stepped out of my car I sprinted through the rain to the shelter under the roof that hovered the front door. Before knocking I took a deep breath and sighed, then slowly gave a few bangs on the door.

When it finally began to open my heart rate increased. Dougie was standing there looking as perfect as he usually did. On his body was nothing but his black pajama pants, his chest was completely revealed.

After he noticed who I was through the rain his perfect smirk formed on his face.

"Uh." I muttered silently, "Are you still vacancy?" I said with a slanted smile.

He moved from in front of the door way and gestured his hands forwarding me to come in. When he closed the door he turned around and we stared at each other for a few seconds. I couldn't even imagine how horrible I must have looked. My hood was put down and strands of my hair were sucked against my cheeks from being soaked by the rain. My eyes felt sore from crying, and my body ached.

"The bathroom is upstairs, first door on your right, when you're done come back downstairs." After he told me this he gave me a smile and went back to sit in front of the flashing TV in the living room.

The hot, steaming water felt so good on my freezing body. I just stood there for a few moments, trying to realize what all happened in the last hour. After I completely scrubbed my body and washed my hair I got out and put my over sized t-shirt on and my shorts. I wiped my head with the towel until most of the water was drained from the strands of my dark brown hair. When I was done I did what he told and went back downstairs.

I walked slowly towards the couch and took a seat next to him. At first he didn't move, but then when I was sitting he turned his face towards mine.

"All better?" he asked in a playful tone.

I laughed, "All better."

"Good." He smiled, "So, I was thinking that you could sleep in my bed and then I'll sleep on the couch?"

I shook my head, "No." I said calmly, "I don't want to kick you out of your bed. You sleep where you usually do and I'll take the couch."

He frowned, "Are you sure? The couch isn't very comfortable. And I want you to enjoy an easy and comfortable stay at the Poynter House-tel."

"_House-tel?_" I repeated.

"Yeah, like hotel?"

I giggled, "I got it. But its fine, I'm sure sleeping on the couch won't worsen my stay."

He shrugged, "Whatever you say. But if you change your mind, the bed is always open."

"With you in it?"

He gave a loud laugh and smirked, "Just consider that the _plus_ package."

"Alright." I said slowly, but with a smile.

We both turned back to watching the TV. He was watching some junk on MTV, but my eyes couldn't stay open to pay attention. I pulled my legs up onto the couch and hugged my arms around them. Before I could catch my self my eyes slowly shut and I drifted into sleep.

When I opened my eyes everything around me was black. The TV was shut off and all the lights were off. It was so dark I could barely see nose on my face. After lying silently for a few minutes I realized that I had a pillow underneath my head and a blanket placed over the top of my body. I pressed my head harder into the pillow, and the smell of Dougie's hair surrounded me. The smell was so endearing, so delicious. I kept breathing in and out, taking in every scent that the pillow gave off.

The thought of Dougie being upstairs, in an _open _bed, was so exciting. If I wanted to I could creep silently up the stairs and take a peak at him. But of course, I wasn't going to do that. My eyes stayed shut, but my mind wide open. Continuous thoughts rambled through my mind. I wish I had an off button plugged into the side of my head. So I gave in and just sat up on the couch. My eyes wandered around the room trying to see through the darkness.

"Can't sleep?" a voice muttered through the room.

I shook and my body turned cold. I was about to scream when I think I realized who that voice was.

"Dougie?" I asked out.

"Duh, who do you think it is?" he shot back; I could almost see the smile that was on his face.

"Some monster that is trying to eat me." I said back sarcastically.

"Eh." He grunted, "That's a possibility."

Before I could answer I saw something moving and then I felt the couch sink down beside me. He was like a ghost, I could feel him but I couldn't see him.

"Couldn't you sleep?" I asked to the figure that was next to me. After my eyes got a little more adjusted I could see the outline of a body.

"I never sleep." He whispered into my ear. It was such a thrill not knowing where he was, it was like every move he made was a surprise. His breath tickled my ear and I shivered. He doesn't know how much he is luring me right now, it's incredible.

My breathing increased and it almost seemed as if I was hyperventilating.

"Why not?" I asked breathless.

"It's a waste of time."

"Why?"

My question stayed unanswered, and silence grew in the room. "Dougie?"

Again, my breathing increased and I was waiting for something to happen. I could still hear him breathing so I knew he was still here, maybe he fell asleep on me? No. Before I could open my mouth something crashed hard onto my lips, and then I realized that something was his lips. They were so warm, so inviting. My hands moved quickly into his hair and my fingers intertwined with his hair. His body pushed against mine, making me fall slowly back towards the couch. When we reached as far as we could go I was laying straight with Dougie lightly on top of me, caressing my lips gently with his. I pulled his head closer to me, and he placed his warm palms on the sides of my face. This had to be the best thing that ever happened to me. Everything about it felt so good. I unwillingly pulled away, trying to re catch my breath and give oxygen back to my lungs.

"Wait, wait." I muttered on his lips, "Let me breathe."

"Breathe later." He muttered against mine. And then before I could say anything else his lips were placed back hard against mine. I wasn't going to argue, so I just acted on how he did.

After a bit he finally let me breathe, but he still didn't help my pulse decrease. He moved his lips from mine and began kissing my neck and my jaw. I got a couple more breaths and pulled his face and mounted it in front of mine.

"Thanks for letting me stay." I giggled.

He shook his head between my hands and moved his lips to my ear. "Whatever you need, I'm here to give you it."

"Good." I said before I pulled his lips back onto mine.

**At the end of this nothing more then kissing happened, just to end confusion that might of rose. **


	7. Help me! I'm so confused?

**yikes .. I know some of you prolly want to strain me for making you wait so long, I'm horrible, I know. Well, I don't have a legimiate excuse for the wait. But, I gave you a SUPER CHARGED chapter. It was 11 pages in microsoft word ;o So, it's pretty long. Love me for that? Pleaseeee, I'm sorry. Well, enough babble, finally, on with the story?  
**

_Chapter Seven: Help me! I'm so confused?_

My weekend was like the outcome of a pregnant woman's PMS; crying, yelling, laughing, and being aroused with a nice make out session on the couch. But I wasn't _totally _complaining. You have to have rain to make a rainbow right? Right.

"The hell. Why are you so damned tired?" Sasha muttered to me during history.

I peeked one of my eyes open and closed it again, sighing in the process. My position at my desk was very lazy; I was slouching, with my weight leaning to one side.

To answer her question I just mumbled, she rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the board.

The light was shining behind my lids. I could see the entrance to dream land, the door neared closer and closer. Then – WHAM!

"OUCH!" I screeched and shot up.

Scanning my eyes all around I saw the blank stares of people all around me. I was trying to evaluate what was going on. I was currently in a birds eye view, meaning, my position was higher then everyone else. Feeling like a total idiot I slowly sat back down in my seat; with everyone still staring at me like I was a maniac, which I am.

Mr. Brooks eyed me and raised an eye brow.

"Everything alright, Miss Hue?" He asked uneasily.

I yawned, "Everything's quite peachy, _teach_."

Students around me began chuckling quietly. But I was so tired and out of it, I really didn't notice that I just mouthed off to the teacher.

Mr. Brooks stifled a laugh and quirked his mouth. "'_Teach?_'"He quoted. "My dear Maycee, there must be an explanation to your odd behavior." He paused then continued, "But, frankly, I don't care for it. So instead of idolizing yourself in my class room why don't you make a journey to the Nurse? Go on now." Mr. Brooks waved his hand towards the direction of the door.

I just shrugged and jerked my backpack over my shoulder. "Whatever." I muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear. The final noise coming out of the room was soft chuckles, and then they abruptly stopped because of the now closed door.

Why are you so tired you ask? Well, lots of reasons. After coming home from Douglas' my mother and aunt corned me in my room. My aunt, being the good woman that she is, tried to sooth me about Saturday's horrible eruption. Y'know, the fight in'all. Then my mother, being the bitch that she is, was glaring and yelling at me how I was so 'disrespectful' and 'immature' for running out. What the hell do I care about what she thinks? I got my panies all in a bundle and started sobbing. Then, towards midnight, it erupted into a full blast tear session, one that kept me up till about four in the morning; giving me a grand total of two hours of sleep.

I looked like a zombie, acted like a zombie, and waltzed around like one. So, when a sudden tug on my arm pulled me out of my path and into a bathroom I acted with no reaction.

"Mm." I mumbled in my throat. My eyes slowly closed and opened.

In front of me stood a Greek god.

With drowsy eyes I smirked and then swayed. "Hey there baby."

The god smiled a crooked smile and held my arms with his hands. "One would think you are drunk, Maycee."

I smiled, "One would think that you we're a son to a Greek god, Douglas."

He flinched at my name choice. "Are you drunk?"

Laughing, I shook my head furiously. "Nope. Just v_urrry_ sleepy."

"You sure?"

"Mm." I nodded.

He sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

My mouth quirked, "Whatever you want, baby."

Dougie laughed, "Very, _very_ intriguing."

I almost felt like I was drunk. It's like sleepy drunk. The lacking of rest gives you the same result as the overdose on alcohol. You're dragging, you feel as if you're going to pass out, and you're totally, and completely out of it.

"Why don't I take you home?" He suggested.

"Don't wanna go home." I answered quickly.

He smiled, "Would you rather go home with me?"

"Better."

"Come on." Dougie grabbed my arm and pulled me his way. I stumbled and went along the direction he was pulling me towards.

The light from my dream was starting to fade. And different, un-matched, sounds began ringing though my ears. I rolled side to side, adjusting my position. Soon enough my eye lids began rising; letting un-wanted light peer into my eyes.

"Umph!" I grumbled, and closed my lids.

A soothing voice began speaking. "And she awakes!" It shouted.

Confused, I peeled one of my eyes open and examined my surroundings. There was Blink-182 poster and a glass tank.

My mind was slowly putting the pieces together.

"Goddamn!" I shouted as I shot up from my lying position.

I leaped off the bed and turned towards Dougie, who was grinning mischievously.

"What did you do to me!" I shouted at him. He put his hands up in defense and laughed.

"I did absolutely nothing. It was you who put yourself in this position."

"Yeah, okay." I choked out, not believing his words.

He frowned. "I did nothing to you Maycee. You're the one who agreed for me to bring you here."

"'_Agreed_'" I repeated, he nodded. "So, you suggested the whole thing in the first place!"

"Well yeah!" He yelled angrily, "You came to school looking like a stoned drunk! You basically offered me a place in your pants." And after that his temper fell off his face and an evil grin took its place.

I blushed and Dougie began laughing.

"That's hardly something to laugh about." I scoffed, offended.

"Why the hell not?" He gasped between laughs.

"Because!" I shouted. "I gave you the impression that I was a whore!"

Dougie stopped laughing and smiled. "Maycee, a whore gives 'it' to guys for money. You implied no kind of payment."

I rolled my eyes and began sarcastically, "Yeah, thanks, I feel even better."

"You should. Now you're only a _frisky_ little girl."

"Yay, I'm frisky."

He laughed. "Well I'm sure you wouldn't have said anything if you were thinking properly."

"You're absolutely right; I wouldn't have said one word about such thing!"

"But would you still think it?"

I snorted. "In your dreams."

"Or possibly in yours, sweetheart." He retorted.

Instead of replying I just rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. Behind me, Dougie was patiently following.

"Y'know." He began. "If you act like that when you're sleepy, I couldn't _possibly_ even begin to think about how you would act drunk. Ha!" He scoffed. "You'd prolly be one heck of a party."

I took that as a compliment, it was at least half of one. "Mm, probably."

Dougie dragged in a breath of air. "What?" He said melodramatically as I turned to face him. "Miss sensitive didn't take that as an offense? God kill me now."

"What?" I copied his melodramatic response. "Mr. Smart Ass here didn't fail to at giving a smart ass remark?"

He smirked. "I love it when your claws are out."

"Shut the hell up."

"Come on baby, you know you want this." Dougie gestured towards himself. "You just can't admit it. Goddamn, I have too much sex appeal. It's hard for people like you to handle it. Instead, you get all flustered. It's alright, I understand. Just deep down, truly, I know you want this."

"Why don't you crank your ego down there, buddy." I patted him on the shoulder and spun around and began to walk forward again.

Dougie came up beside me and put his arm around my waist. "You're so uptight. The other night you didn't mind my large, attention grabbing, ego."

I stopped in my trails again and a chill ran up my spine remembering. "It was late. I was delirious."

He snorted. "My ass you were."

"You are an ass. What's up with the personality change?"

"What do you mean?" He growled.

"Well, before, I don't remembering you being this so damn obnoxious. And your ego wasn't the size of the moon. What the hell happened?"

"Well, before, you weren't so uptight and stubborn. What the hell happened?" Dougie retorted.

I folded my arms against my chest and frowned. "Sorry, I'm just, uh, being a bitch."

"Damn straight!"

"Hey!" I gritted my teeth. "You're not exactly acting like Mr. Universe."

"Should I be?"

I laughed. "Well you could act like a decent human being once in awhile. Instead of acting like everyone is kissing your feet, praising you."

So, I don't really know how all this began. I didn't really mean to start acting like there was a stick up my ass. But, can you blame me? Mr. Obnoxious was acting, well, obnoxious! How else am I supposed to act? I can't lower my shield and let him stomp all over me.

His arm fell from around my waste and his face turned stone. "I'm sorry, am I not good enough for you?" He said in a cocky, irritated tone.

A fight was brewing, I could feel it. Obviously I just hit a sore spot, and now the slapping are erupting.

Instead of backing down, like my conscious has suggested, my woman instincts implied that I should retaliate.

"Ha!" I laughed sarcastically. "You act like you're too good for anybody! So how could you _possibly_ not be good enough?"

"Whatever."

Dougie just stared at me and walked back to his room, closing it with a slam. His last word didn't drop the argument. It just paused it, there was more for him to say, and he just refused to go on.

But, I didn't care. I was fuming so I just stormed out of his house and back to mine.

It was about 8:30 at night when I got home. When Shanae asked about my wairabouts I just gave her a fib about studying. She didn't question anything so I guessed I was in the clearing. After washing up I passed out on my bed for the rest of the night.

The morning came quickly, _dammit_, I muttered to myself when my alarm clock awakened me. I took hold of it and threw it. The wall made an aching sound from the crashing. The beeping hadn't stop, in fact-it sounded as it had gotten louder. I've decided that it was cursed. That decision motivated me to get my butt out of bed and walk over to the clock. I picked it up, walked towards and opened the window, and then furiously chucked it out the window.

Clapping my hands together proudly I smiled at my work. All of sudden a sound came in from outside. Y'know, in movies, how there is always that sound of a cat weeping after you've thrown something away from your view. It's like mee-OOOWWW! SCREECH, BANG! Well, you'd think they would be exaggerating. But, it's really what happens. I ran to the window and gazed out. Looking for some cat walking around injured. I didn't see anything. But I yelled out a sudden "Sorry!"

School went faster then I thought. It was already lunch by the time I realized it. Mr. Brooks gave me a hard time in first period. He picked on me and called on me for an answer for every question. He said it was his way of making sure I was 'normal.'

I got my lunch and took my usual seat next to Sasha and the rest of her followers. She watched me for a couple minutes and after awhile I got irritated.

"What?" I hissed at her.

She just continued her stare down and shook her head while turning her attention back to her lunch. "Nothing, nothing. It's just.. You seem… um, you okay?" Sasha finally blurted out.

I gave her a tight smile. "Yeah, I'm all good."

"Right." She said wary.

Before she could reply Zach, unexpectedly, said something. "What'd you do to Dougie?"

Looking into his green eyes I sneered, "What are you talking about? I didn't do crap."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah okay."

"Why do you abruptly think it has something to do with me?"

"Just a wild guess." He said shaking his hands in the air.

I thought thoroughly. "Was that sarcasm?"

Zach rolled his eyes. "No way."

"Was that it again?"

"Jesus." He muttered under his breath.

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "I don't see how it's any of your business anyway."

"Dougie's my friend, and when I have to deal with his crap it turns into my crap. So when this said happens. I track down the cause, I stop it, and then there is no crap."

"That makes you a happy camper, doesn't it?" He smiled at my fake understanding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wake of Friday was finally here. That was a sign of both good and bad. Good because I mean, come'n its Friday. Go out on Fridays and then wake to a Saturday, where's the complaint? It was also a bad sign because I haven't talked to Dougie since Monday, that's three complete days of weirdness.

Zach brought Doug to the table to help ease the tension. But the 'genius' only made it more uncomfortable. Doug didn't say a word, and basically full on ignored me; freaking immature toad.

But whatever, who the hell cares – I don't.

Well, that's what I keep trying to convince myself.

--

In relief, the bell sounded.

I walked to the lunch line and got some food to feed my bear hungry stomach. When I took my seat next to Sasha my eyes wandered around the cafeteria; for no reason, of course, just curious. I took note that Dougie wasn't here, haven't seen him all day. Must be sick or something, but whatever.

"Looking for someone?" Zach's voice rang through my ears and I glanced up at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Not at all." I said sternly.

He cocked an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Dougie's not here."

I shrugged and took a bite of my sandwich. "Cool."

"You can cut the act, Maycee."

Instead of looking up at him I just took another bite. "What act?"

"You know damn right what act."

"Mm." I mumbled and shook my head. "Not sure I do, Zachy-poo."

He finally choked on the smooth act he was trying to do. I laughed and looked up at him.

"Fine, you don't care that Dougie got hit by a car and is in the hospital." He kept his eyes glaring into mine. My body turned cold and my next reaction was by reflex.

"What?" I stuttered.

Zach covered his mouth sarcastically. "The ice queen actually cares?"

I threw up my arms angrily, "Of course I freaking care. What happened to him?" I demanded.

Zach just nodded and smiled. "About time you admit it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" My voice rose and people where tuning their attention to our conversation. Zach just kept staring at me and my temper rose higher. "Well?" I shouted.

"Dougie isn't in the hospital."

My mouth dropped. "Okay?" I urged on, confusingly. "Then where is he?"

Zach shrugged and took a bite of his food, a little too casually. "Beats me."

"Then why did you-" I stuttered and thought. The freaking goon set me up. What a cruel, dumb, immature joke. Instead of using words to express my anger I smiled at him and kicked his groins underneath the table. He shouted in pain and fell off his seat.

"Bitch." He choked out between breaths.

"You started it sweetie." I said down at him.

I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the cafeteria with dignity.

--

It was 9:00 on a Friday night. And I am sitting home watching a corny soap opera eating Ben and Jerrys. Oh yeah, I'm freaking as cool as an ice burg.

Honestly, I was in no mood to go out tonight. My mood was irritated, I felt like a train wreck. My thoughts wandered everywhere, and I felt lost. It's a horrible feeling really, its like when you have a bunch of different projects in front of you and you have no idea on how to start one and end the other one. And you're really just getting no where with anything. You don't know what to do with yourself.

Now, I can't really explain my two comparisons of my simile with my current experiences. That's how confused I am. I'm comparing things to other things without knowing the other things I'm comparing to. Jesus, help me.

My brain and I both know what's starting this confusion. But I'm not allowing myself and my brain believe that what we know is starting the confusion is really starting the confusion. HAH! Confusing right? Welcome to what's occurring in my noggin, golly.

A few bangs on my door interrupted my babbling argument. "Knock knock."

I looked up from my bed and saw Shanae's head peeking through the crack of the door. She gave me a warming smile. "I'm going out for a bit, do you mind being here alone for a bit?"

The eagerness was blunt in her tone. I gestured my hands in a 'go' motion and she grinned.

"Thanks!" Was the last thing I heard before the front door slammed shut.

Looking back at the TV I gave out a heavy sigh. Now what?

--

Man it's cold out here. I wish I brought a freaking jacket. Hm, no lights are on. Probably sleeping.

Right, so what to do? In order for this all too just stop I need to confront Mr. Problem face to face. And it was either now or never, because I was in the zone now.

I crouched myself behind the tree-bush and squinted my eyes through the thick darkness of night. What I needed right now was a plan.

No lights on and no windows open. There was three cars in the drive way – signaling that all residents where home.

My brain was babbling when a sudden movement caused me to freeze. I slowly turned my head in different directions to see where the sound was coming from. Suddenly, I saw a black shadow come from out of nowhere and began making its way up onto the roof and to Dougie's window.

Either, one, the shadow was a mass murder. Two, Dougie has girls sneak up to his bedroom at night. Or, three, the mystery shadow was in fact Mr. Dougie himself.

I watched the shadow open the window and climb in. Seconds later a light flickered on. The window remained on so I decided, what the hell, and climbed up onto the roof.

Before crawling into the room I crouched underneath the window seal.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I heard the voice whisper in excitement. Footsteps paced back and forth in the room and a continuous 'yes' was said eagerly.

"Okay, okay, how are we going to do this?" The voice whispered to itself. No need to call it the 'voice' because I knew that voice. And it was indeed, Dougie.

I felt something crawling up my leg so I looked down. A nasty, ugly, long legged spider was crawling its way up my leg. My feminine instincts reacted in a way I couldn't control.

"OH MY GOD!" I screeched and kicked my leg around furiously trying to get the evil spider off.

I'm pretty sure it probably looked like I was dancing. My arms were flying everywhere and my legs where moving in rough movements. I saw Dougie's head peek out of the window and looking at me with a confused face as he tried to see who I was.

"What the hell?" His voice choked, "Maycee?"

Before I could hear anything else I found myself falling hard onto the roof and sliding off the edge. It was all so fast that I didn't get to see everything. I just know when I opened my eyes I felt stings rush through my body and bruises beginning to form.

"Ow." I whimpered.

Footsteps immerged next to me; I slowly lifted my eyes open and looked up. Of course, I couldn't see anything. Everything was black.

But then I felt pressure on my face and a cold breeze on my back. Then I realized I had landed face first.

Painfully, I rolled my self onto my back. I rubbed my hands on my face and groaned.

"Jesus, what's wrong with you?" Dougie said with a quiet, embarrassed, whisper.

I put my arms flat on the ground next to me and shook my head, with my eyes still closed.

"I'm bananas."

"That's for sure." He agreed.

With all my might I lifted myself up right and stood up on my feet. The world was spinning, but I started to walk regardless.

"Right, well, see you!" I waved my hand and made my way in a direction that led away from Dougie.

Footsteps sounded quickly behind me and his hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me back. I bobbed back and forth from the sudden rush.

"Yeah, I wasn't quite stable enough for that."

I heard him heavily breathe out. "Just shut up Maycee." He paused. "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged, "Sleep walking?"

"God. You always have excuses for everything. You can't, just once, admit that you did something because of me."

Angrily, I pulled my wrist out of his hold and crossed my arms to my chest. "What are you talking about?"

Even though it was dark I began to see the outline of his facial features. His face was expressionless.

"Never mind." He sighed out. "Just, go home Maycee."

My heart sunk at his words. They hurt for some reason. I watched him turn and walk away.

"Wait." I whispered. Dougie stopped in his tracks and turned his head over his shoulder.

"What?"

I paused. "Why?"

He turned around fully, but still stood in his place that was 5 feet away from me.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want me to go home?" I said softly.

Dougie lifted his hand and ruffled it through this hair. "Because, there's no reason for you to be here."

My face fell. "Why not?"

"Do you want to be here?" He demanded.

I froze. Did I? Why was I here in the first place? Uh, crap.

"No." I choked out.

He didn't say anything for awhile. Then suddenly he turned and began walking back to his house.


	8. Oh Reality, You Suck!

**gaaaah, you guys make me laugh out loud. my horrible updating is horrible, isn't? well, this one is six days from the past post, so that's good. right? well, of course it is. well, anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

My head slammed furiously into my soft pillow.

A loud screech muffled through my room, obviously, from me.

Everything just felt out of place. I was doing everything wrong.

Why didn't I just tell him I wanted to be there? I mean, for crying out loud. He found me out on his roof, and I didn't say anything about it. Instead, I acted like I was just wandering around the park, what a dork.

I felt so damned embarrassed right now. I shook my head and closed my eyes as tight as I could.

My rambling thoughts came to a halt when my phone sang a tune; signaling someone calling. Without lifting my head up, I searched my side table for my phone. Eventually, I found it.

With an irritated, annoyed, but slightly polite tone, I answered. "Yes?"

"Maycee?" The voice on the other line sounded a bit taken a back from my tone.

"Hm." I mumbled into the receiver.

The voice stalled, "Um, hey. It's Sasha."

"Oh!" My voice was more warming now, since I knew who was on the other line. Really, I didn't feel like talking. But, maybe talking would help shut up the voice in my head that kept reminding me of how much I must of embarrassed myself in front of Dougie.

"So .. You alright?" Her voice was still a little questionably.

I nodded to myself. "Yeah, great. What's up?"

"Some of us are going to a movie, would ya like to come?"

A smile sprouted itself on my face. "Yeah, sure!" I said enthusiastically.

"Great!" The warmness in her voice was now noticeable. "The movie is in about an hour, so I'll pick you up in 20 minutes?"

"Awesome, alright."

"Okay, see you then."

I said a quick good-bye and then hung up. For a bit, I just sat on my bed all curled up. So, maybe everything wasn't so down hill. I'm going to go out tonight and have a good time, movies always get you out of your head, right?

xxxxxxxx

When Sasha picked me up I was dressed in a light denim mini-skirt, a black spaghetti strap tank top and some slip on Vans. I tried to dress up a tad, but stay casual.

"Well don't you look hot." Sasha mused as I climbed into her slick, black car. I blushed and looked at her with a smile.

"Likewise." I countered.

She smiled proudly, "Thanks."

After she pulled out into traffic I started to ask her questions about what was all happening tonight; what movie we were watching, who was going, and if we we're doing anything afterwards.

We we're watching a new horror movie, joy. The group was made up of mostly the lunch company with a few other people, and there was a small party that we'd be going to at some rich guy's house. The night sounded busy, which was exactly what I was hoping for.

Zach, Kane, Reyna, Josh and Jennifer were already waiting when we arrived to the theater. They were other people, but I didn't recognize any of them.

"Maycee." Zach said in a monotone when we reached to them.

I nodded back, "Zach."

Sasha laughed. "Alright then, are we going to just sit around here or go watch the movie?"

Reyna, the blonde, just snapped her phone shut before she answered, "We still have to wait for a few minutes, Kristen and Dougie are coming."

That one name made me freeze and cause my mouth to drop a few centimeters. "Huh?" I choked out.

No one really noticed me except for Sasha and Zach.

Sasha looked at me sympathetically and Zach narrowed his eyes. Sasha grabbed my elbow and pulled me off to the side.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." She whispered.

Zach came over and butted his way into our conversation. "What? Jealous Maycee?" He pondered mockingly.

I put on the best straight face as I could and shook my head. "No, I just .." I stuttered, "Didn't know, that's all."

Sasha continued to stare at me, "We could leave." She offered.

"No, no." I shook my head, "That's alright. Let's just have a fun time, alright?" She nodded at me, confused and I walked with her back to the group.

Ha, so much for trying to get the one problem out of my head. Tonight should be filled with more idiocy and humiliating moments, fantastic.

A few, throbbing, mintutes later Kristen arrived with the problem himself.

Well, actually, he wasn't the problem. Well, he kind of was to me. But, I'm the problem really. But, he's part of the problem, so I guess he can still be called the problem; half of it, at least. Oh … whatever.

The fakest happy smile made it's way on my lips. I acted like I didn't care, and stood as if I was bored.

"Hey guys!" Kristen squealed.

Uh, I hated her already. She was some bleach blonde. Her voice irritated me, it was incredibly high pitched.

Does anyone have duck tape and a bat, please?

"'Sup?" Dougie said lazily and calmly.

I tried to make my eyes look at anything but him. But there was that split second where I looked at him and he stared right back, I hated those.

Everyone started to make their way up to the ticket counter.

At this moment, I felt a little out of place.

Kane and Jennifer were paired together.

Sasha was with some guy that I didn't recognize, but he was attractive.

Kristen was with Dougie.

And that just left some other couples and then Zach and me, joy.

I stood in the back of the line with my hands curled around me.

Whistling sounded from behind me. Curiously, I turned my head over my shoulder and saw that the musician was Zach.

"What, couldn't get a date?" I said amusingly.

His whistling stopped abruptly and he glared at me. "I don't see your date." He stated with humor.

"Who needs dates? They just hold you down." I turned my head forward again.

Since we were standing outside, I began to shiver.

I was trying to make heat by rubbing my arms with my palms. It made my arms warm, but the rest of me was still freezing my ass off.

Footsteps came beside me. "Cold?" Zach said mockingly. Nothing that ever came out of his mouth was nor smart or serious.

"No." The sarcasm was bold in my tone. "I'm just groping myself for no apparent reason."

He chuckled half-heartedly. "Funny."

My vision was cut when a coat was thrown on top of my head. I ripped the piece of clothing off the op of my head and glared at Zach. "What's your problem?" An irritated growl escaped my lips.

He shrugged easily, "You said you were cold."

I looked at the jacket confusingly and then gave him the same look. "Did you put itching powder in it or something?"

"Just wear the damn thing." His voice sounded aggravated.

"Nah." I mused, and then threw it back to him. "I'll just freeze."

I looked at him with a smirk and he glared. "You're the one with the problem."

"No problem here." I crossed my arms against my chest. "You're a douche to me constantly. So I think you're the one with the problem."

"I just offered you a jacket. How is that being a douche?" He pressed.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know, but I still feel offended."

My body continued to shake from the temperature. When is this freaking line going to move?

"Look," Zach interrupted my little tamper in my head, "I know I'm a douche to you but, it's just my natural ways." I looked at him while he shrugged his shoulders. "Inside, I know you're dying from jealousy." My eye brows cocked at that one.

"What are you talki-" I started to retort until he interrupted me.

He held up his jacket. "Save yourself from freezing."

I shot glances between Zach and his warming jacket. This felt too weird, but I just said, "What the hell?" and took the jacket.

"Thanks." It took a lot to say that to him. When I did he just nodded and smiled satisfied.

xxxxxxxx

Currently, blood was splashing from a headless body. Zombies, you gotta love 'em.

A death scream came from the girl that just witnessed her boyfriend be beheaded. The zombie looked up at the girl and smiled freakishly.

Like an idiot, she just stood there and continued to scream.

_Oh my god. _I thought.

"This is pathetic." I chuckled out quietly.

"That's a horror movie for you." Zach whispered, answering my assessment.

Right after he did two people sitting in front of us turned around and told us to shut up.

I felt a little offended, so I made a face at them when they turned forward.

Zach laughed from my immature act.

When my eyes stared back at the screen the girl started to speak dramatically of just sacrificing herself to the zombies since her 'one and only true love' was ripped apart.

"For the love of god!" I shouted, aggravated. The same two people turned their heads but I caught them before they could speak. "Whatever, yeah, I'll shut up. You can turn back around." They glared before turning slowly back around.

Instead of watching the idiot sacrifice herself, I scanned my eyes around the room.

One couple was fully groping each other with their lips. I made a disgusted face at their inappropriate PDA. A little girl had her hands covering her eyes, poor kid. Everyone else was just watching the movie idly.

My eyes froze at the sight of Kristen and Dougie.

She had her head leaning on his shoulder, and he had this arm draped around her shoulder.

I felt my stomach drop, and everything kind of just disappeared from around me. The slight feeling of hurt and jealously shot threw out my body. My skin turned cold and my face fell.

At this point, I knew I had feelings for Dougie. No matter how much I didn't want to. I wanted him, I wanted to be in Kristen's position, and I wanted to eat Kristen's face off.

But, despite my sudden realization, I couldn't have Dougie no matter what.

He obviously already moved on, he was with Kristen now.

She likes him, and I'm guessing he liked her. That's what happens when two people **know **their feelings towards each other, they get together. He was done with me, and I guess I was just … done.

Slowly, I crept down further into my seat. Tears began to wall up in my eyes. So I furiously wiped them away. I closed my eyes tight; trying to prevent any intense waterfalls that I felt coming. It kind of worked.

On the side, I saw Zach look down at me. But I just ignored him completely. I ignored everything, because nothing mattered.

xxxxxxx

Right when the credits began scrolling onto the screen I rushed out of the theater before everyone. I scurried into the bathroom and wiped my face with a paper towel then fixed my makeup. No attention was needed towards my previous waterworks.

When I came out the whole group was huddled together, chatting about the movie. I moved up besides Sasha and she smiled at my presence.

"Did you like the movie?"

I made a face, "Not really. It was really pathetic."

Zach laughed, "She complained about it during the movie and the people in front of us about took off her head for making a sound."

"Really?" Sasha asked amusingly.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "But it wasn't my fault that it was absolute crap."

"I thought that one part with Suzie and Gaven was really romantic. The way he saved her life, and then she gave hers because he died." This comment came from Kristen, and after she said it she snuggled onto Dougie's arm.

I grunted and people looked at me. "Usually when someone gives their life to save your life you don't go and kill yourself. It kinda takes away the whole point of their self-sacrifice."

She glared at me. "She did it because she couldn't live life without him."

"Or maybe she did it because she refused to." I crossed my arms, "There are always two lids for one jar."

Her confused expression told me that she didn't know what I meant. I shook my head and answered her expression, "It means that there is always two people made for one. You could always go for the first one, but there always is that second one. She could've moved on, it's possible."

"Well, her heart was for him." Dougie argued. I looked at him and he stared back. "Not like you'd know anything about that. You don't have feelings, or a heart for that matter."

Ouch, his hit was below the belt. I narrowed my eyes at him and he just stared back.

"Right," I started sarcastically, with my arms crossed, "You'd know that because you have me all figured out. You know absolutely everything about me."

He shrugged, "I know enough." No emotion showed on his face, and that made me even angrier.

I laughed, "The hell you do."

Before anything else could be said Zach pushed me back. "Just chill Maycee." He said calmly.

Instead of saying anything I just stood where he placed me. Everyone started to talk again, and some gave me a glance. Dougie stared at me once or twice and then went back to groping Kristen. I felt my face go red and I began stalking away.

A warm hand grasped my wrist and pulled me around. Surprisingly, it was Zach.

"Can you just let me go, please?" I said as nicely as I could, while the water works where beginning.

He sighed, "Just stay, alright?"

I choked out a laugh, "Why? No one cares if I leave."

"Dougie does."

My eyes rolled. "Yeah, cause it sure seems like it." I mused sarcastically. I tried to tear away from his grip but he just squeezed tighter. "Ow!"

Zach stared at me, "Just stay."

"Why?" I urged, irritably.

His eyes searched my face and then he did something very unexpectedly, he kissed me.

I was more shocked then anything, so at first; I just stood there while his lips caressed mine. When he felt that I wasn't giving anything back he grabbed my face between his hands and kissed me harder. My natural instinct would to pull away and slap the crap out of him. But, I don't listen to any instinct. If I did, I probably wouldn't find myself in the crap that I'm in right now. So, I started to kiss him back. I ran my fingers through his silky black hair and pulled him closer to me. His hands moved down behind my waist and caressed me closer.

All my anger, all my hurt, all my emotions were pouring into this kiss. I didn't care about anything, I didn't care about who saw, I didn't care that nothing of this made sense, I just didn't care. His lips were hard and warm against mine, and his body held me together. This felt, comforting. It was like my therapy session, a very intimate therapy session. And I loved it.

Chills ran up my spine as his fingers trailed along my back. My arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled me tighter.

His tongue ran over my bottom lip and I shivered.

"Maycee!" I heard Sasha scream in amusement. At that second we both pulled away and I turned to look at Sasha. Her eyes, as well as everyone else's, were on us. Their faces puzzled.

I quickly unlatched myself from Zach and stepped away from him. When he turned around to face our crowd he ran his hand up from the back of his head.

Sasha scurried up to me and grinned sheepishly. "What was that?" She whispered.

My head shook confusingly, "I have absolutely no idea." That was the sure truth.

What I just discovered was that I made out with a stranger, almost. I haven't known Zach that long, and it wasn't like we were 'buddies.' But, he was hot, so who cares? I sure didn't, and that was all that matters.

The only opinion I cared about was, unquestionably, Dougie's. When I looked at him he stared back at me. His eyes were unreadable, and he just stood tight with his arms tight against his sides and his hands in his pockets.

To ease the tension I decided to say something, "Hey, what about that party?" I shouted, with a pleasant smile on my face.

What an interesting party it would be.

_ArizonaAlexander, McLover, Emmaaa, twilightastronomer, veraxx, kat priestly, lindsay, Rachiebee, Jenna  
_**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS, AND THANKS TO THOSE LURKERS (; **love ya


	9. I got you to want me, but do I want you?

Arrrgh, late update. I'm sorry. I was really trying to get this chapter up quick, because I was eager to write it. But I kept getting stuck, and re doing and re doing and re thinking and re thinking. It was really annoying. But I finally sat down, listened to some music and finished what I kept trying to start again. This chapter might catch you off guard, or maybe not. The next chapter will be up sooner, promise. I'll try for this Sunday, if not Monday. Anyways, I love you all and I hope you enjoy!

**xxxx**

_Alright, alright, alright._

In my mind, I was trying to convince myself that everything was completely okay.

But, let's emphasize the predicate verb; _was __**trying**_.

Everything was wrong. I walked away from a Greek-God oh to many times, I just made out with a stranger in front of my own personal crowd, my heart was torn, and I was sinning – two of the deadliest – envy and lust.

Help me!

As the screaming continued in my mind, I furiously jerked my head back against the cloth car seat.

I noticed that the volume of the radio decreased as Sasha reached over and turned the dial. "Look," She began after the music was no longer hearable, "There's obviously tons of things that are going on that I have absolutely no clue about. And honestly, I don't like that. I'm always, always, always on top of everything. Now I'm with the bottom feeders." Her view turned on me, and I was quite worried that her eyes should've been on the road. "Can you please, please tell me what's going on?" She said that quick and then turned back her attention back to the road; I sighed in relief.

The blackness of night blanketed over everything. My head throbbed from thinking, and I wasn't in shape for anything else. And yet, I was on my way to a party. Yippy for me.

I collapsed my face into my hands and heaved each breath dramatically. My words mumbled as began to talk, "Instead of sugar coating everything, I'll just give it to you straight up."

"Please do." She pleaded.

With another heavy sigh I lifted my head and stared straight ahead.

I made the shortest possible explanation/play-by-play. It's a mystery that she even could comprehend everything in the slightest because I was talking with a blur; my words jumping out at every thought and flowing at a fast pace. I told her about everything that went on between Dougie and I; the fights, the kiss, and me climbing out on his roof. Everything detail I remembered I had explained to her.

After I was done, Sasha just made faces and tapped her steering wheel as she continued to drive.

"Alright." She finally said, trying to comprehend everything. "Wow, um. Yeah."

"So, you understand my dilemma?"

She nodded carefully, "Kind of, but I'll get it."

I closed my eyes, "I have no idea of what I'm going to do. I'll probably just end up doing nothing."

"No, no." Sasha held up her left hand. "You need to do something. You can't just let these feelings be hidden. Obviously, they are what you've been searching for all this time."

"Yeah but …" I shrugged, "They don't matter. He's moved on, and I'm guessing he got the same expression with me. When, um." I gulped, "Zach kissed me." Whoa, that took a lot to say.

A sarcastic laugh escaped her, "Hun, honestly." She shook her head disbelieving, "You actually believe everything's over?" She turned to look at me and I hesitantly nodded.

"Well yeah, what else am I supposed to believe?"

I heard her laugh once more, "You two are acting like you're supposed to."

"What?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Just listen," She began again, "This is like a game; Dougie is trying to make you jealous. He thinks that it will help you realize your feelings. And, maybe you can't see it, but you're doing the same with Zach."

"Am not." I crossed my arms to my chest and started pouting. "I'd never do that, and Zach was the one who kissed _me. _I am completely unaware of this whole little 'game.' As far as I can comprehend, Doug is with Kirsten because he has feelings towards her." My voice slummed, "And she's smart enough to tell him her feelings back."

"Well, love, you can't comprehend much then." Sasha giggled.

"Whatever." I glared at her then looked back at the road. "I just need to know what I'm going to do about everything. What am going to tell Zach?!" My breath tempo increased, "It's not like I like him. Why did he even do that?"

Sasha shrugged, "Who knows? Zach's even more of a mystery then Dougie."

"I guess I can just ignore him."

"Yeah, because that's just so mature." The sarcasm was very relevant in her tone of voice.

"Just confront him, and ask him."

I suppose that would be the best way to settle everything.

Instead of answering to her suggestion, I just shrugged.

xxxxxxxx

Hard waves of bass thumped through my chest.

My body rubbed against others as I swerved through the tightly packed room.

I growled at a couple that was grinding each other right in front of me. "Holy hell, can you like move, please?"

Both of them gave me a glare and moved.

"Thanks." I muttered sarcastically.

I continued to weave through the crowd, searching for someone, anyone really. When I entered the kitchen Sasha was propped up on the counter, surrounded by a crowd.

"Having fun?" She asked as I walked up to her.

My smile was nothing but fake when I answered, "Oh yeah, loads."

Sasha hopped down from the counter and walked me away from her crowd.

"Just loosen up, okay?"

I crossed my arms.

She continued, "Did you talk to Zach yet?"

"That'd be a negative." I chuckled sarcastically.

"You should do that."

"Mm, I really shouldn't."

Her tone turned aggravated, "Maycee, come on. Just do it. Talk to Zach and set aside that problem, and then go have some fun."

I sighed, "Look, I really just want to go home."

"Yeah but," She started to whine, "I don't want to go home yet. Just go do something for a bit, and then we can go. Alright?"

"Fine."

She smiled and then walked back to her crowd. I turned on my heel and walked back towards the bass booming room.

xxxxxxx

On my tippy toes, I continued my search for the jet black shaggy head.

Finally, I spotted it.

With a deep breath I walked up to Zach and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey."

"Yo." He greeted when he turned to face me. His face was expressionless. Not shock, uneasiness, humility or _anything_ showed on his face.

Either he was an emotion hiding Houdini, or he has a terrible memory.

My cheeks grew warm and I started to sway back and forth, "Can I talk to you?"

"Uh." He wandered his eyes around the room, froze at something, and then moved his eyes back to mine. "Yeah, I guess."

I narrowed my eyebrows from confusion then shook it off and started to lead him to a quieter corner. "Look," I started when we were just about five inches apart, "Why did you do, what you did?"

He cocked an eye brow and crossed his arms, "What are you talking about?"

"Are you kidding me?" My mouth dropped. "What do you mean 'what are you talking about?' You know exactly what I'm talking about." I'm pretty sure that I was just about yelling, but the music seemed to be doing a good job at muffling the sound because no one was paying attention to us.

A laugh escaped him, and I knew, then, that he was playing around with me.

"Stop laughing!" I screeched.

He still continued to laugh, "Chill Maycee."

"I will not _chill _until you tell me why you groped me like you did."

Anyone else notice that they're has been a lot of groping going on? _Grope,_ that's a pretty fun word to use in sentences. That's why I refer physical interaction to grope, because; I really just like the word.

… Anyways …

"Did you like it?" He smirked.

"What?" I yelled.

Zach repeated, "Did you like it?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Just answer the question Maycee."

I hugged myself insecurely. "It was alright, I guess?" My shoulders shrugged.

A smirk emerged on his face after I answered.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

The smirk stayed on his face. "Absolutely nothing, I just wanted to know."

My temper was flaring, "You're such a douche!"

He simply just shrugged, "A douche that you snogged, and you loved it."

"I did not say that I loved it!"

He shrugged again, "You implied it."

I shook my head and shut my eyes tight. "Can you just tell me why you did it?" I breathed out.

When I opened my eyes he stared at me.

"Um, nope."

"What? Why not?"

He started to walk away, so I followed after him, "Hey!" I shouted.

I heard him chuckle, "Just let it go."

"Why can't you just tell me?" Zach stopped in the middle of the room and turned towards me, with a sly smile on his face. With narrowed eyes, I stomped up to him and waited. "Well?" I urged impatiently.

The bass continued to rumbled through my chest as I focused on his face. His eyes left mine and looked toward and different direction. "What the hell are you looking at, I'm trying to talk to you ass face." I turned my body so that I could follow his gaze. But before I could focus on anything two warm hands gripped my shoulders and pulled my body into theirs.

A bit dizzy, I looked surprisingly up at Zach. He was grinning down at me and before I could say – or stop – anything his lips crashed hard onto mine.

I tried to bring my fist up to beat him, but his strong grip was hard to break. He pulled me tighter to his chest and I roughly pulled my lips from his, causing my head to fly back.

Even though my eyes beamed into his, filled with anger, he completely ignored my emotions and started to push me backwards. I stumbled as my legs tried to keep balance. Zach only took this as an advantage; he had total control as I used him as my supporter.

"What are you doing?" I growled through my clenched teeth.

A low husky laugh escaped him.

"Za-"

His lips abruptly on mine broke my protest.

My body suddenly slammed against the wall furiously. I moaned, in pain, into his mouth. I could feel the grin break on his lips. The space between us was quickly closed when his warm body pressed heavily on mine.

It felt like he was trying to push us through the wall.

This wasn't what I wanted. But I could do nothing.

His weight barricaded me onto him and his arms fastened themselves on me like a straight jacket.

His warm, smooth lips caressed mine. He was in control of everything.

My lips did nothing but follow the movements of his.

I needed him off me. This didn't feel right … It felt good, but not right.

With a hard pulse, I jerked my knee up – trying to hit him in his jewels.

A second after my leg arched I felt his warm hand start caressing my thigh and jerking it down. My breath caught at the contact, and again I felt him grin. I groaned.

His hand was still on my bare thigh, he started to rub his thumb traced circles on my skin.

I could feel my pulse jolt and my breathing quickened even more.

Aggravated, I caught his lip between my teeth and bit down as hard as I could.

Our lips finally broke apart. Zach kept his head down but I could still see that sly smile that shaped around his gleaming white teeth. He pulled his head up and bored his eyes into mine – that smile still on his face.

I just stared at him with disbelief. _What the hell?_

His fingers shot up to his mouth and caressed his bottom lip, which drew blood from my bite.

When he pulled his hand away from his lip, Zach observed the little drop of blood on his finger.

"Amazing." He muttered, amusement was noticeable in his tone.

My eyes didn't glare with as much hatred as I wished them too. If I had any bit of dignity I would've slapped him across his face with as much force as I could possibly collect. But, I didn't. This boy just seduced me with no permission. He took advantage of me and got what he wanted. I was like putty in his hands – well, captured putty.

I could see his lip start to bulge a tiny bit from the harsh contact I put on it. Guilt shot through me like a bullet.

A loud groan rumbled in my throat. I should feel nothing but hate towards Zach, not guilt! What was I, a coward? A softie? A pushover? NO!

_The feelings he erupted in me when his hands crawled up my thigh …._

"NO!" I screamed out.

Luckily the intense bass from the music muffled my scream; but not enough for Zach to hear. His eyes watched me with confusion.

I collapsed my head into my hands, shaking it furiously. I was trying to, logically, get away from everything. I was trying to escape all of this.

Everything just felt like too much. This wasn't what I wanted. This wasn't what I planned for, this was much unplanned for. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know where to start, and I didn't know anything.

My brain stuttered.

"Why did you …" My voice couldn't go on, I just snapped my mouth close and stared at the ground.

A pulse pounded in my head. I was so confused.

I stared at Zach's Audios with no expression, no feeling.

His finger pulled at my chin and slowly lifted my head. His gaze was now burning my face.

"Just look for Dougie and I'll explain everything, okay?"

Mechanically, I nodded. A smile was no longer on his face, and he walked away.

_Look for Dougie … What?_

I started to move myself around the crowd. Looking around, searching. I wasn't really searching for anything. My brain was connected with anything right now. I felt too lost to know what to do.

So I just did anything.

I walked around the room and few times then wandered in through the kitchen and dining room. I strolled up and down hallways a few times. And then I, eventually, made it back to the living room.

Nothing was seen. I didn't find anything.

My eyes trailed the floor for a few steps before looking up.

As soon as I looked up, I saw an image that snapped my head back into place.

On the couch, Kristen was straddling Dougie's lap with her lips attached to his. She arched her head over his face as she dug herself deeper onto him.

I felt my stomach drop. And I went completely numb.

The perfect clear view of Dougie and Kristen was interrupted when Zach stepped in front of me; his body blocking everything.

I was great full for that.

He pulled me into a tight embrace, but I just stood their idly – with my arms drooped to my sides.

I felt his warm breath tickle my ear, it caused me to shiver. "Do you want me to get you out of here?"

_Yes,_ I thought. But I couldn't find the words to say this or find the nerves to nod my head.

Zach's a smart boy, and I'm guessing he got the right answer because he lifted me off the ground and cradled me. I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes as tight as they'd go.

My body bounced a little against his as he walked.

The music volume suddenly went down to a small murmur in the background.

Cool air rushed onto my face and froze the tear that was inching down my cheek.

I opened my eyes when hard concrete became my bed.

We were outside now, the sky was gleaming above. I slowly sat up and pulled my knees to my chest – trying to hold myself together. I rested my head on my knees as silent tears rushed down my warm cheeks.

A sigh erupted beside me, it came from Zach. "I'm sorry."

Nothing came from me.

He carried on, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you see that. It's just …" I heard him gulp and then sigh, "I just wanted you to see … it was like a visual of explanation of why I did what I did."

A spark ignited in my head but I ignored it.

'_A visual explanation of why I did what I did.' _His words repeated themselves in my head.

'_Find Dougie, then I'll tell you everything.'_

His lips caressed mine.

'_Why I did what I did.'_

Dougie and Kristen, kissing.

The flash backs ended.

I lifted my head and bored my eyes into his. "You kissed me because Dougie was kissing Kristen?" My voice was very soft, incredibly vulnerable.

He nodded his head once.

"Why?"

He sighed and ruffled his hair with his hand. "Because … I wanted to take your mind off him. And get you looking at me instead of him. I wanted you to know that even though he was gone, I was still here."

_Wait, What?_ I don't think he means this in a way others would perceive it.

It sounded like he liked me, like he was going for me. But I had every doubt against that immediate interpretation.

"You don't … like me, do you?" My tone was so uneasy.

He rubbed his face. "At first I didn't. I just wanted to get Dougie jealous, make him confront you so that you two could settle this little conflict. I was so tired of him moping around, you became my problem."

"At first?" I edged.

A nod. "When you confronted me first at the party, I had no intentions to do what I did next." He took in a breath and exhaled it slowly. "Until I saw Dougie with Kristen, and he was glaring straight at us. I thought it was the perfect time to give him a show. Before you could see anything I kissed you. I knew Dougie was watching, and I knew this would truly break him. And you," He chuckled, "you went along with it more then I anticipated; which only helped even more. I knew that Dougie got a hard hit, and I told myself to stop. But, I guess," Zach ruffled his hair once more with a sigh, "I guess I couldn't stop myself. You were like a scent that drew me closer. I just wanted you to feel like you had another option, a back up."

This boy was absolutely making me crazy. Insane! His crazy emotions and tactics were attaching to my brain, making me think crooked instead of straight.

I felt something towards Zach. But it wasn't something that I could explain. He just … he just didn't fill that spot as much as Dougie did.

But if I could look at this in a different perspective; look at Zach, and see everything that filled that spot. Seeing it as it was half full instead of half empty.

I wanted Zach, somewhat.

Was that enough?

Was is enough to look past what I desired and focus on what I had?

Nothing is never enough, but you could make something out of nothing.

**xxxx**

_Emmaaa, x3SunshineSharpies, ArizonaAlexander, McLover, DaisyLovesJonas  
_**Special thanks to you beautiful reviewers. Always giving me feed back, you're the best_._**


	10. Don't be an ass, they stink

__

CHAPTER TEN

I know it's been about forever and a day since I posted another chapter. I moved, started a new school (which bites), hw loads, driving crap and I'm done with the excuses. I'm going to try to finish this story quick, but I enjoyed writting this chapter and the following ones. If you don't remember what's happening - I kind of didn't when I was writting it - Zach kissed Maycee, because Maycee saw the blondie straddling Dougie. Zach told Maycee that he kind of liked her but Maycee knows she still likes Dougie. And blah, blah, blah. On with the story? (:

* * *

The migraine killing sound of wood crashing against marble echoed through my ears. Reacting to the sound, my head shot up from the resting position against the desk. My eyes that were once heavily shut were now open and attentive.

"I suggest that you get more rest at home Miss Hue. This is no place for _nap time_."

I glanced up at Mr. Brookes dull-sharp eyes. His eye brows narrowed and he rubbed the tool that made the hard sound against my desk, it was a ruler. How … old school?

"Sorry." His eyes traced over my face and then he turned quickly and started to talk.

I scrubbed my face with my palms and blinked rapidly for a few brief seconds.

To say I was tired would be a complete understatement, more like utterly exhausted.

Not last night or this morning came any rest. Tears overflowed my eyes since the minute I got home. And the irritating part of it all was that these tears were totally un-necessary, they weren't relevant to my feelings. Usually, you cry when you're sad. Well, I wasn't sad really. Just entirely confused and lost, but not sad. It was like I couldn't stop myself, even though I wanted to.

Crying makes you impossibly tired but, it was my never-ending mind that prevented me from wandering into a gentle sleep.

My seat shook slightly after someone from behind kicked my seat. I turned my head to see  
Zach staring at me with a quirky smirk on his lips.

"Not enough sleep last night?"

"More like, not any." I replied in a hush.

He laughed. "Yeah me either."

I gave him a confused look, "why?"

"'Cause my legs were sore."

"From?"

" … Running through your mind." His lips quirked once again and he laughed.

I couldn't contain myself from letting the laugh escape my lips.

"That had to be the lamest pick up line ever."

He flashed a brilliant smile. "That may be true, but it made you smile and that was my motive."

My face fell a little.

"Miss Hue!"

Slowly, I turned back to face forward and answered the teacher.

"Please excuse yourself out into the hall; I'll be visiting you shortly."

I heaved out a loud sigh and moved out of my desk.

Putting my back against the wall, I inched down onto the floor. The clock mounted in the hall read that 30 minutes was still left of class. I sighed again and rested my head against my knees as I pulled them to my chest.

"_But it made you smile and that was my motive."_

Pfft. Bastard.

What a romantic blow, 'ya know? I wasn't prepared.

Like I need anything like _that_ right now. It was just additional thought and more guilt. What was I supposed to do? Go out with the freaking dude or what? Part of me wanted to and the other kept screaming what I already knew but ignored to accept. And I still can't accept it because I already messed everything up.

I repetitively hit my head against my knees.

Someone coughed and I lifted my head.

"Is there something bothering you, Miss Hue?"

I stared up at Mr. Brookes and shook my head.

"No, just having a bit of a headache."

Mr. Brookes adjusted his glasses and arched an eyebrow. "May I ask you why you fell asleep in my class? Are you not allowing yourself enough sleep?"

"Yeah, defiantly." The words just flowed out of my mouth with no emotion or thought, just an automatic response.

"Would you like to go to the nurse's office, Miss Hue?" He asked whole-heartedly.

I sighed, "No, I'm fine."

"You're one of my favorite students Maycee," My head snapped up from him speaking my name instead of 'Miss Hue,' "so," he continued, "we'll pretend that I gave you a nice yelling at and I'll allow you to stay out here for the duration of the period. How does that sound?"

My eyes expanded from the given opportunity and I nodded my head rapidly. "Sounds sweet."

"Great." He gave a small smile and stepped into the door frame, but before he went in he looked at me, "But we will assure that this won't ever happen again, Miss Hue?" He cocked an eyebrow.

I nodded and he continued back inside the room.

The clock displayed twenty-five minutes left. "Great." I muttered to myself.

I closed my eyes and started to breathe heavily, what a mess.

This kind of stuff isn't supposed to happen to me, I mean, I'm never the "center" of anything, I'm usually the "advice giver."

Telling myself that I didn't care was a lie, telling myself that I was confused was a lie, and telling myself that I didn't care that Dougie was lip smacking with some tea bag was a lie. But, though I was lying, I pretended to believe my lies in order to pretend to myself.

"Not enough sleep last night, Maycee?" A male voice said very sarcastically.

My body turned rigid and I slowly lifted my head to be greeted to the one face that stirred two emotions inside of me.

"Does is matter?" I shot back.

He seemed to be a little taken back from my response but it disappeared quickly.

Dougie squatted in front of me and gave a sly smile.

"What's wrong Maycee, you seem upset?"

I cocked and eyebrow, "The hell do you care?"

He shook his head, "Retract the claws, roar." His gestured his hand in a cat like motion in front of my face.

"No claws to be retracted, I'm tame, I assure you." I said with a mirrored sly smile.

He smiled, "Really? 'Cause, it seems that things were getting a tad heated between you and Zach at the party on Saturday. And, you seemed a little fierce to my date that night."

My smile was wiped clean off my face. "That's none of your concern. And, your 'date' is a pathetic bimbo. She was getting a little annoying, actually."

His smile disappeared also. "See, you have no fucking feelings, do you?"

I smiled slowly, "Of course I do, you obviously saw what happened between me and Zach, I have lots of _feelings_, sweetie."

He flinched from the name. "What game are you playing, Maycee?"

"No game, I'm just taking all this crap that your throwing at me and throwing it right back at you, but twice as hard."

He laughed and stared at me. "You don't want to start anything you can't finish, Maycee." Dougie slowly pushed his face towards mine till it was way too close for comfort. I tried to move my head back, but I forgot that there was a wall. "My games can get pretty heated."

I breathed in the scent that escaped him and tried to reassemble myself. "I'm not shaking." I retorted strongly.

"But you're trying to keep composure; I can see the melting in your eyes." His tone was so cocky and his smile was so sly.

"And I can see that you're trying to hold back, your eyes seem to be trailing on my lips."

He caught his breath and his eyes moved down to my lips again.

"What can I say?" He chuckled, "You have big ass lips."

I licked my lips and snapped my teeth, "And you love 'um."

"I like how you play."

"Just throwing back, _baby_." I smiled sneakily.

Dougie's smile reappeared, "You're a little tease, you know that?" He taunted.

I clicked my tongue and shrugged, "Only when it's needed, it's how I play."

"You wouldn't have to play if you just admitted one thing."

"And what is that?" I urged.

His eyes beamed into mine and he said slowly, "That you want me."

Hello cockiness.

"There's a bit of an ego you have there, snookums."

He shrugged, "No ego, just full on truth, baby."

"And how'd you know?"

He laughed, "Remember that night at on the couch, there was a lot of feelings."

I shrugged, "Was."

Dougie's face turned stoned, "What?"

I repeated myself. "There _was _feelings, past tense."

"Where'd they go?" He asked serious.

"Disappeared after you started to be an ass."

"So you admit having them then?" He pushed.

I looked down, "Well, yeah."

He stood up abruptly and began to storm, "Why didn't you fucking admit it to me then?"

I shouted from below, "Because, you were being an obnoxious ass. Like I was going to admit to what you already knew and make me feel like some little whimpering girl coming to praise Dougie for all his greatness and ask for a place in his bed!"

He chuckled sarcastically, "So, you were going to cover up your feelings to keep your pride?"

"Hell yes!" I shouted as I stood up and got into his face. "Feelings disappear, I wasn't going to give myself to you for some little hook-up." I laughed and shook my head, "That bimbo is a perfect example of your feelings. I didn't even leave a scratch on you before you found a new toy to play around with."

Dougie smiled, "I could say the exact same thing to you sweet heart. Remember Zach?"

"He wasn't anything at the time. He was getting all in my case for being in yours. I didn't ask him to kiss me, I didn't ask him to do anything."

His face fell, "Yeah, we-"

"No," I stopped him, "Just shut up. Yeah, I had feelings for you, I admit it. When I wanted to tell you it got lost in the heat that you brought on from being obnoxious. And I'll tell you, yeah I was jealous of that girl that was dancing on your lap. Zach watched me when I saw you with her and took my attention. In the end, he told me that he was helping me get back at you, to make you jealous. But, he felt something in the end. I have no fucking clue what's going on anymore."

So, this is when the feelings pour out without a second look or thought. Dougie searched my face for something that wasn't there. I had no idea really on what was happening around me or all that I just said. But, I knew one thing – it was the truth. It's like when you start something and just can't stop it until you satisfy whatever you were craving, or until that small little self-destructing monster fulfilled in what he desired to do.

"Mr. Poynter, what are you doing out here? Do you have a pass?"

I didn't need to lift my head to know that Mr. Brookes was peering out of the crack of his classroom door.

No sound erupted in the background, so I was guessing that people heard what was happening or were very curious.

"Right here, Mr. B." Dougie replied while flashing his hall pass.

"Very well," he said unsurely with an awkward cough, "Are you alright Miss Hue?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Mr. Brookes stepped fully out of the classroom and shut the door behind him.

"I suggest that you continue on your way, Mr. Poynter." He nodded his head away and Dougie walked.

I blew out a heavy sigh and sat back against the wall once more.

"Are you sure you're fine Miss Hue? I could call the Dean and have that boy in trouble for something, he's not much of one of my favorites."

I could hear the disgust emphasized in his voice and that brought a small smile to my lips.

"It's fine Mr. Brookes, no harm done."

He coughed, "Very well then, would you please rejoin us in the classroom?"

I nodded and raised myself off the ground and followed Mr. Brookes back into the classroom. All eyes were on me, I could feel my steps being watched and counted. Seriously, people need some action in their lives or turn down the curiosity and nosiness.

When I took my seat I felt a finger poke into my back. I turned around and was faced with Zach's cocky smile.

"Yes?" I said tightly.

He laughed and crossed his arms, "Needed to play the name game and pointed fingers at me?"

I cocked an eyebrow and leaned closer. "What?"

"I heard all what happened out there, nearly everyone did."

My body grew rigid and I shifted my eyes for a surf around the room. I somehow captured nearly everyone's attention.

"That's great," I blew out and looked back into Zach's green eyes. "I didn't mean anything bad towards it."

He chuckled softly. "I hope not, 'cause you left out that you kissed me back."

"You had me pinned against a wall." I retorted back, a little louder then need be.

"But, admit that it was bloody hot." The amusement was very blunt in his voice.

I smiled, "Yeah, Dougie did the same thing."

His face fell a little but he caught it before it made it fully noticeable on his face. "But I did it better, right?" Another smile played on his lips.

I shoved him playfully and turned around to face forward.

"Shoot for the moon, baby, not the stars."

"Either one is fine." I shrugged.

"Yeah, but the moon is bigger."

When I turned around his smirk covered from ear to ear.

"Ego filled bastard." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

REVIEW? 3


	11. Let's Continue

So, happy to see some are you are still with me. I'm not worthy, seriously. But, you ask and you shall recieve. Hope you enjoy the hoidays and santa brings all that you wish! (: I'll have another chapter up by New Years. I'm on break, and nothing else to do. So, this one is a long one. Basically, I just wanted to get to the part where I wanted to write. And, I figure, building up a lot of chapters to get somewhere you can get in one is stupid and draining as a reader. I hate that when a story rambles on and on before getting to the point, makes me loose intrest. But, that's just me. This is direct and gets to the final point. Hope you enjoy, and happy holidays!

* * *

Where to start, where to start.

The irritating buzzing of my alarm awoke my mind and set it on the path that I eagerly tried to rush off when I closed my eyes the night before.

Now, I'm awake, and my mind is buzzing like no other.

I'd really just like to push this away, forget all about it. In reality – compared to everything else in life – this is such a pathetic situation to pout and get all worked up about. It's so small and unimportant.

I felt like a baby that was crying over a little paper cut, fussing as if the cut took off an entire finger.

Well, ladies and gentle men, the time is now to put on the big girl panties.

I rushed out of bed, got dressed, did everything to get myself ready for the day and marched out the door.

---

Everything around me was a background blur. I was focusing on everything I needed to say by trying to anticipate his responses and my retorts.

The conversation was flowing over and over in my mind, trying to enhance my words and better prove the point I'd eventually try to put across.

"What'd you do?"

It took about five seconds until I stepped out of my trance and noticed Zach propped up against the locker beside mines.

I closed my locker after I grabbed my acquired text and turned to face him while holding my things tight against my chest.

"What are you talking about?"

He laughed, "You didn't hear?"

I mirrored his laugh. "Hear what? It's the beginning of the day, how can anything be known yet?"

"Well, people are saying that you little lover has jumped the fence."

My face hardened and I stared at him. "What are you talking about, Zach?"

He frowned. "Dougie left, he's gone."

It felt like my stomach dropped and everything sort of froze. "What do you mean he's gone?"

Zach heaved a sigh and pushed himself off the locker. He stood in front of me and peered his depths into mine.

"He called me this morning to say he was leaving to London."

_London?_ Why the hell would he go there?

I searched his face, "Why?"

He shrugged and returned to leaning against the lockers. "I'm not all that sure. He said it was for something wicked."

"_Wicked?_" I repeated in my plain American accent, "He just left in the middle of school? Did his entire family move?"

"I don't know, Maycee." He said sternly with an uninterested tone.

I heaved a sigh and looked past what I saw in front of me. What was I supposed to do? I'm not supposed to do anything. He's just a single person that I don't even know all that well. He doesn't even care, so why should I?

Zach jumped in front of my face and corned me against the lockers.

"Dude, what?" I shouted, trying to pushing him from in front of me.

He simply shook off my pathetic attempt and stood strongly in his place. "Why do you care so much, Maycee?" He whipped. "Huh? I thought you didn't care?"

"I don't!" I pushed back.

"Yeah right Maycee." He retaliated.

I pushed angrily against him, "What does it matter? Obviously he doesn't care enough to tell me he's leaving."

Zach trailed quickly behind me, "Probably because you didn't show that you were interested in the slightest bit of what he does."

I groaned in defeat and stopped abruptly. Zach moved from behind and stood in front of me. He searched my face, but I didn't look at him. Instead, I stared blankly to the cream-colored tiled floor.

"You're right." I muttered softly. "But it doesn't matter."

--

The next couple weeks were a blur. I tried my best to push away any emotion or thoughts about Dougie. Sometimes they slipped, sometimes they didn't.

It's like he was some kind of novel I was reading, one that caught my interest and held it. Everyone was reading this book, though it had horrible spelling mistakes and errors throughout the plot. I particularly pushed towards hiding the fact that I actually enjoyed the book, errors included. But, my desire to be different and keep my individuality and pride caused the book to disappear without me finishing it.

And that sucked, because I'm left without and ending.

What a cliché analogy, huh?

"What are you doing for Christmas, Maycee?"

The trance was broken and I rapidly blinked my eyes to bring myself back to the poor essence of reality.

"What?" I asked incoherently.

Sasha was staring at me, so I assumed it was her to asked me the question.

"Um, just catching up on some work I guess. What about you?"

She smiled and stood straighter in her seat, "I'm going to Australia."

I smiled smoothly, "Really? That sounds fun."

"I know," she squealed, "I can't wait." She leaned closer to me and I stared. "There's really fit guys there," Sasha giggled and winked.

I laughed slightly with her to keep ease towards the mood.

"You should ring me over the break. Help keep me company when were out doing all the tourist stuff."

"Wouldn't you want to pay attention during those tours?" I asked with a laugh.

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Please, I'm only there for the _candy_."

My head shook while I chortled quietly.

--

"Excited that the break is finally here, Maycee?"

I smiled at Shanae as I kicked my bag to the side and took a seat, along with her, at the table. Grabbing an apple, I nodded then took a bite.

"Defiantly."

She flashed and grin and watched me carefully. "So, anything you would like to do for your break?"

I stared at the apple and took another juicy bite.

My head shook, "Not really. Just planning on getting some sleep and work done."

Shanae frowned, "What's with the long face kiddo?"

"No long face, just … tired I guess?"

Another bite.

"Why don't we go somewhere?"

"Like where?" I murmured.

She stared at the ceiling, pondering.

"Well," she began, "I have next week off. So, why don't we go to London?"

The bite that I took propelled out of my throat and flew across the kitchen.

Shanae stared at me with wide, observant eyes and threw a quick glance at the piece of apple that came out of my mouth.

She gaped, "What the hell was that?"

I coughed awkwardly and made a smile, "Nothing, just excited?"

She stared for awhile then began to smile slowly, "So you want to go then?"

I clicked my tongue and grinned, "Can't wait."

--

My sweet tooth was graciously thanking me as the warm caramel hot chocolate eased itself down my throat.

The frosty breeze sent chills up and down my back. I hugged my jacket closer to my frame and followed Shanae down the busy streets of London.

The sky was bleak but the people cheery.

Drops of water fell on to the top of my cup and quickly turned from a small drizzle to a heavy downpour. Shanae ran under an awning and I followed closely behind.

People on the streets were giggling as the rushed to the nearest shelter.

"Typical London weather." Shanae said with a chuckle as she shook the small drops of rain out of her hair.

I flashed a smile and took another sip of my hot chocolate.

Sunny weather was never a big fan of mine, especially when your not feeling in a sunshine mood. Plus, continuous rainy and bleak weather like this made those nice warm days that even more precious and exciting.

While we waited for the rain to calm, more people huddled along with us under the awning.

Squeals were piercing my ears from behind. I peeked over my shoulder and saw three girls huddled together staring up at a poster mounted on the wall. They were pointing and giggling. One looked at me and smiled politely and I returned it.

I took one sweep on the poster and turned back around.

As the faces processed in my brain, three were marked unfamiliar and one sent an alarm booming in my head.

I coughed surprisingly and turned back around to rush towards the poster. Four guys were posing together with the title _McFLY_ mounted above them. The familiar one had the sly grin I'd know anywhere.

The three girls watched me as I gaped at the poster, trying to understand what it was and how it linked with Dougie leaving.

_Before crawling into the room I crouched underneath the window seal._

_"Yes, yes, yes!" I heard the voice whisper in excitement. Footsteps paced back and forth in the room and a continuous 'yes' was said eagerly._

_"Okay, okay, how are we going to do this?" The voice whispered to itself. No need to call it the 'voice' because I knew that voice. And it was indeed, Dougie._

He told me he was going to London that weekend, he comes back and is all excited.

He must've been trying out for this _poppy_ pop band. Well, that's what they looked liked from that picture.

"Who's they?" I asked the girls as I pointed towards the poster.

The brunette one grinned sheepishly and giggled, "That's McFLY."

I shook my head. "Who are they?"

The other laughed, "They're the new band from Island. They sing, _Five Colors_, ever heard of it?"

"Not exactly." I kept my eyes locked on one of the guys particularly. "Who's he?" I pointed.

They all turned there heads and face back to me, "That's Dougie Poynter."

I laughed. "I cannot believe this."

The rain then went on a sudden hiatus. We took that opportunity to quickly make our way to our nearby hotel. As Shanae checked in I flipped through magazines vacant on the table. I came across a page dedicated to the band called, _McFLY_.

_Watch out Busted, the newest band from Island Records is rising to the top quickly and taking no prisoners. Their first single, "Five Colors in her Hair" has taken this weeks Number One spot on the BBC Radio 1 charts. And their break out album "Room on the 3__rd__ Floor" is looking to be occupying the Number One spot as well. Danny Jones – 18, Tom Fletcher – 19, Harry Judd – 18 and their youngest member Dougie Poynter – 16, have been storming the UK with their Pop sound and attractive young looks. "We didn't really think people would be that into us immediately and we weren't expecting to go number one for our first single, it's wicked. We're very thankful," said Tom Fletcher, one of the founders of the band. They defiantly have the potential to be a competitor on the charts, no need to be so modest Tom. _

"This is crazy." I muttered underneath my breath.

"What was that Maycee?" Shanae asked after I quickly shut the magazine and pushed it aside.

"Nothing."

Shanae shrugged and began towards the elevator as I followed. When we reached the 5th floor, room 321, she opened the door with excitement and tried to create suspense.

The minute she opened the door I ran towards the bed.

The sheets flowed around my body as I lay still on my bed for the week.

"This is nice, huh?" Shanae said exciting as she jumped on the parallel bed.

I beamed a grin. "It's awesome."

She sat up abruptly and stared at me. "So, what would you like to do?"

I sat up and mirrored her stare. "Give me a phonebook."

--

His name wasn't in the phonebook, but one of his band mates was. I figured, if I found him, it was only a small jump to Dougie.

My breathing quickened as I knocked repeatedly on the door.

It took him long enough, but he finally opened the door.

"Guys, pizza's here!" Someone shouted before opening the door.

As it opened, his head was faced down, toward his wallet. "How much is it?"

"Um …" I muttered before his head lifted and eyes widened.

"Did you guys order something else?" He shouted over his shoulder as he smiled at me.

I gave him a weird look and stepped back.

I recognized this one from the poster. He had straightened brown hair and grey eyes. He wasn't all that bad looking actually, he was really hot actually. I had to remind myself that he wasn't the one I was looking for.

He stared and cocked an eyebrow, "Did you want an autograph or something? How'd you even find us here?" His accent was the thickest I've ever heard, but it was very alluring.

I shook my head. "_Us? _Is Dougie in there?" I glimpsed over his broad shoulder and only saw the hallway. He moved in front of my view and gave me an odd look.

"Look, I really don't want to have to call the police or anything."

My eyes widened and I shook my hands rapidly. "No, no, no." I panted peacefully. "No need for that, I'm just looking for Dougie. He's an, old friend of mine."

"You sure?" He asked carefully. "You don't sound like you're even from here. Did we reach America already?" His voice and smile was eager.

"I kind of live here, so no. Sorry to disappoint."

His smile faded. "Dougie!" He shouted over his shoulder and stared at me cautiously.

I chuckled and his eyes grew a little. "Hey, calm down there buddie, I don't even know who the hell you are or your band. I'm asking for the Dougie that was before _McFly_."

"Ouch." He eased. "A little feisty are we?" His laugh was cute. "Did Dougie leave you scorned or something?"

I glared. "No." I spat. "If anything, it was the other way around."

He beamed a breath-taking smile, good lord. "I'm Danny, just so you know."

"Maycee." I said after a breath.

"Yeah, mate?" Dougie said as he rode up beside Danny.

The smile that he had on his face disappeared after he saw me standing at the door.

"Maycee?" He gaped.

"So you do know her. I thought she was some crazed fan, isn't that a relief." He chortled.

Dougie glared. "Shut up, dude." He turned back to me. "How the hell did you get here? How'd you find me?"

I laughed sarcastically, "Wasn't to hard Mr. _McFLY_."

"Is that why you came here? To mock me?"

I frowned. "No. I came to ask why you left."

* * *

Review? (:


	12. Just a little Taste

The title says everything, this'n is short and to the point .. how I like it. I wanted to get it up today, just so you can read something. The next chapter will be much longer and I need more time to where I'm going to go with it now. So, enjoy. Happy New Year, hope it's the best yet! Pahhheace.  
--

The silence throughout the room began gnawing at me, piece by piece. I leaned back and allowed the black velvet couch embrace the shape of my body. His friends left towards the kitchen to attack the pizza that had arrived shortly after me.

Though the sounds of them shouting and devouring their foods could be heard clear as crystal, the silence exchanged between Dougie and I was piercing and unmistaken.

"Cat got your tongue, Doug?"

My voice was potent, but was spoken with an uninterested tone.

After he allowed me in, he asked a few questions then turned mime.

"I don't know what you're doing here, Maycee." He spat as his depths glared into mine. His stare made my face pale, as it froze solid.

I breathed out and turned my view to the wooden floor. "Why'd you leave?"

"Does it matter?"

It sounded as if the guys in the kitchen stopped talking.

I shifted to look at him but he didn't look at my face. He was leaned back into the couch with his arms tightly crossed.

Angry, I stormed up from the couch and moved beside him. He glanced up from the sudden movement.

"If it didn't, you think I'd even be here?"

Straight, direct, to the point and oh so very true.

He heaved a sigh, "You know, I can't handle these 'you love me, you love me not' phases."

I laughed at that. "Yeah, I'm a handful, I've been told."

"So, what are you telling me then?"

The silence erupted once again. But, I was contemplating so it was hardly noticeable. I guess even showing up here in the first place showed something. Actually, it showed something very distinctive …

That I cared.

I cared enough to come here. I cared that he left.

Forgetting all about him wasn't an option, it wasn't something I even thought to consider after I got the news that he left.

Is this seriously what just happened? That I fell for the guy who has an ego the size of space and pulls off the bad ass attitude?

It's so cliché. So, pathetic.

Some sense of my pride was lost just then, but replaced with a feeling that someone actually took effort to give me a chance. I hadn't really had that. My parents dropped me like a piece of trash; they just threw me away without a second look.

I stared at his face as he consciously kept his gaze onto the floor. His expression sold that he knew I was staring, but he was desperately trying to ignore that and pretending he didn't have a clue I was looking in the first place.

His hair fell perfectly into his eyes, but still charming those perfect facial features.

I like this boy; he was the perfect challenge that took both of us to hand over something.

Abruptly, I got off the parallel couch and took a seat next to him. He didn't move or move his face, his body just shook with my sudden movement onto the couch.

"You going to look at me or are we five?"

He crooked a smirk and look up at me.

My face leaned into his, but he took my lips with his. I enfolded my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer. Both of our breathing tempos increased as we collapsed onto the couch. I felt a smile form on his lips and I couldn't help but reflect the same.

Then, he pulled away.

My lips tingled and the craving for his taste edged me back towards his face.

He chuckled. "I knew you wanted me bad."

"Oh shut up. So what if I do?" I kissed him hard and tightened my grip onto him.

He pulled away once again and I growled. "Are you serious right now?"

His laugh filled tickled my ears and I giggled. "Contain yourself Maycee, you animal."

I sighed and pulled away to look at him. "What? Do you need to say something?"

Dougie smirked. "We have to be careful; my mates might get horny off of us."

"Too late." A voice in the room exclaimed.

I turned my head and saw all three boys standing while grinning towards us. In that moment, I shot up off the couch and sat up to fix my hair.

My laugh was shaky and came out of nervousness and humiliation. "Forgot about them."

Dougie sat up and put a lazy arm around my neck.

"This is Maycee."

My eyes traveled around the room as he introduced me. PDA isn't something I'm very favored upon, but like I said, I forget all about them.

The blonde was Tom, mullet head was Harry and the freckled one was called Danny.

"Can I have a turn?" Danny said boldly with a chuckle.

A sarcastic laugh escaped me. "Aren't you the charmer."

The others laughed as Danny smirked and crossed his arms, "That's what my mum tells me."

I quirked my eyebrow and chuckled, "I bet."


End file.
